Le Leurre
by Kimi-kun
Summary: Yugi, fils d'un simple forgeron, ressemble énormément au prince du royaume d'Egypte. Que se passera t-il lorsque le vizir, de passage dans son village, lui proposera de travailler pour le roi? Puzzleshipping. Rating M pour les prochains chapitres
1. Le Départ

**Titre :** Le Leurre

**Résumé :** Yugi est le fils d'un simple forgeron qui ressemble énormément au prince du royaume d'Égypte, que ce passera-t-il lorsque le vizir, de passage dans son village, lui proposera de travailler pour le roi?

**Rating :** M (Il y aura des relations entre hommes, sous entendu ou non, je déconseille donc fortement aux personnes homophobes de lire cette fiction)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, ainsi que tout les éléments présents dans le manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ne m'appartiennent évidement pas.

Voici ma première Fanfiction. Elle se déroulera dans l'ancienne Egypte, j'ai fais quelques recherches afin d'être un minimum dans la réalité, mais il y aura forcément quelques inexactitudes ^^'. J'ai essayé de trouver des prénoms ayant pour origine l'Egypte antique, mais je n'ai pas changer celui de Yugi, je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi =). Je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe, j'espère donc que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira =).

* * *

Le départ

Cela faisait quelques jours que Yugi avait quitté son petit village, pour se rendre à Memphis, capital du royaume d'Egypte et lieu de résidence de Pharaon. Il y a quelques temps, Yugi n'aurait jamais pensé mettre les pieds dans la cité du Dieu Ptah (**1**). Après tout, il n'était que le fils d'un simple forgeron, rien ne le destinait à aller travailler pour son souverain et pourtant … Il semblait que les Dieux en aient décidés autrement.

En effet, un jour où le soleil baignait l'Empire de ses plus chauds rayons, le vizir, premier conseiller de Pharaon, fit une halte dans le village où habitait Yugi, afin de reposer ses hommes et ses bêtes du long voyage qu'ils venaient d'effectués, à des fins diplomatique, semblait-il. Les villageois furent tant honorés par la présence du conseiller qu'ils l'accueillirent tel un dieu et lui offrirent de nombreux présent, pour lui et leur souverain. Parmi ces présents, un somptueux khépesh (**2**) dont la lame était gravée de la croix d'ankh, que le père de Yugi avait forgé avec l'aide de son fils.

Voulant féliciter l'artisan pour son ouvrage, le vizir rendit visite à ce dernier dans son atelier. Mais lorsque Yugi apparut pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, le vizir s'interrompit et scruta le jeune homme avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés à leurs maximums.

« Par tout les Dieux ! Ce garçon est à quelques détails près le jumeau de notre prince ! C'est incroyable ! »

Yugi rougit furieusement et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer l'attention de la sorte, pour dire vrai il était le garçon le plus discret de tout son village, parfois même, les autres habitants oubliaient qu'il existait. Non pas qu'il était asocial, mais sa timidité était telle qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de parler devant d'autre personnes que les membres de sa famille, il avait tellement peur de se trouver dans une position ridicule, qu'il préférait ne rien tenter auprès des autres.

Pendant sa réflexion, Yugi n'avait pas vu que le vizir avait engagé une nouvelle conversation avec son père. Le conseiller essayait à tout pris de convaincre le forgeron de le laisser emmener l'adolescent au palais, afin qu'il puisse rencontrer Pharaon (**3**), et peut être servir de doublure au prince, aux cas où celui-ci en aurait besoin, pour des déplacements dans d'autres villes que Memphis par exemple, ainsi, si quoi que ce soit devait arriver pendant le voyage, le successeur du roi serait en sécurité. Et puis, il faudrait imaginer l'honneur que Yugi pourrait tirer de cette tache, être si proche de la famille royal, peu de personne pouvait s'en venter. Bien sur il devrait travailler au palais lorsqu'il n'occuperait pas ce rôle de doublure, mais il serait nourrit et loger, et dans la demeure du roi qui plus est !

Pendant qu'il déclamait tout ses arguments, le vizir arborait un magnifique sourire et semblait extrêmement enthousiaste, mais le père de Yugi, lui, ne l'était pas du tout. Bien sûr son fils pourrait avoir un train de vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, bien sûr se serait un grand honneur pour lui de pouvoir servir Pharaon. Mais c'était son fils et il l'aimait, il trouvait donc normal de ne pas vouloir mettre sa vie en danger, même pour protéger celle de l'héritier du trône.

C'est vrai que l'opportunité d'une vie dans la demeure royale ne pouvait se refuser, pensât Yugi. Mais oserait-il quitter le seul endroit qu'il avait connu jusque là ? Oserait-il franchir cette étape de sa vie ? Non pas que sa vie actuelle lui déplaisait. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien, il était heureux avec sa famille. Mais il sentait au fond de lui, que d'accepter cette proposition pouvait le mener… à autre chose. Et bien qu'il fût très introverti, il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement curieux.

« …gi ? Yugi ? Et bien mon fils, quelle est ta réponse ? » Demanda son père.

Yugi releva la tête.

« Oh… Euh … Pardonne-moi père, j'étais dans mes pensées. » S'excusa Yugi.

« Le grand vizir te demandait si tu acceptais de l'accompagner à Memphis. »

Yugi réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis pris son courage à deux mains et planta ses yeux d'améthyste dans ceux de son père.

« M'en voudrait tu, mon père, si je décidais de partir pour la capital ? »

« Et bien … Tu commence à être un homme. Je suppose qu'à 16 ans, tu dois commencer à voler de tes propres ailes. Et sache que je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, alors quelque soit ta décision, je l'approuverais. »

Yugi prit une grande inspiration.

« Dans ce cas… Je pense que je vais vous quitter … » Dit doucement Yugi à son père, puis il se tourna vers le vizir et repris « Et que je prendrais la direction de Memphis en votre compagnie, grand vizir. » Termina t-il en s'inclinant. A l'annonce de cette décision, le vizir sourit de plus belle et dit à Yugi qu'il ne le regrettera pas. Le soir même, le jeune homme et le conseiller étaient en route pour la capitale.

Et maintenant cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voyageait en compagnie du conseiller de Pharaon. Celui-ci discutait souvent avec Yugi, ce qui le troublât quelque peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec d'autre personne que les membres de sa familles, et encore moins avec des membres de la cours du roi. Néanmoins, il appréciait les discussions qu'il avait avec le vizir. Enfin … Les discutions… Les monologues. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le vizir qui faisait la conversation à lui seul. Il confiât à Yugi comment il en était arrivé où il en était, bien que lui aussi était le fils d'un simple paysan, il lui expliquait comment se passerai sa première entrevue avec Pharaon, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur du roi, bien que celui-ci pouvait être très impressionnant. Il lui dit aussi les tâches qu'il aurait à accomplir au palais lorsqu'il n'aurait pas à prendre la place du prince, des tâches domestiques apparemment.

Le vizir se révélât comme un homme très sympathique aux yeux de Yugi et son physique allait parfaitement bien avec son caractère. Il avait de petit yeux rieurs et quelques rides autour de ceux-ci et de sa bouche. Ce devait être un homme très joyeux malgré les responsabilités qui incombaient à sa fonction, pensât Yugi.

Soudain, le regard du vizir s'illuminât lorsqu'il dit : « Ah ! Nous y voilà mon jeune ami ! »

Yugi tournât la tête et la vit : Memphis, la cité qui vit naitre Pharaon ainsi que ses ancêtres, joyau de l'Egypte, ville prospère, qui attirait le respect des plus grands dirigeants des autres royaumes. Yugi fut ébahit pas la foule qui acclamait le vizir lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans les rues de la ville, tous jetèrent des pétales de fleurs pour accueillir le bras droit de Pharaon. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu tant de personnes à la fois, tout les habitants semblaient heureux, chacun arborait un sourire plus radieux que celui de son voisin. Autant vous dire que c'était difficile de savoir lequel était le plus heureux de tous. Le vizir aussi était heureux de rentrer dans la cité, il faisait des grands gestes de la main au peuple qui l'acclamait. A ce moment là, Yugi se dit que si le vizir recevait un tel accueille, alors à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le retour de Pharaon lorsqu'il rentrait de ses campagnes, cela était certainement beaucoup plus somptueux que tout ce que Yugi pouvait imaginer.

Plus ils avancèrent dans la cité, plus Yugi pouvait voir le palais se rapproché. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi la demeure du Pharaon Akunamkanon était si célèbre. Des murs d'une hauteur colossal lui faisaient face, au milieu de ceux-ci se trouvait une immense double porte où était représentés le dieu Osiris et la déesse Isis, sa femme. Tout en haut de ces murailles, Yugi pouvait apercevoir des gardes qui scrutaient l'horizon. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les murs, une grande allée s'étendait devant eux. Puis cette allée se terminait sur une multitude de marches et enfin, le palais. Ce dernier comportait un grand nombre de bâtiments moyens, qui entouraient le plus grand, qui lui se plaçait au centre de cet édifice.

Quand ils eurent atteint l'immense escalier, ils descendirent de leurs montures puis commencèrent à gravir les marches. Yugi sentit son estomac se nouer. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Et si Pharaon refusait de le garder, est-ce que quelqu'un le raccompagnerait à son village ? Dans le cas contraire, qu'adviendrait-il si Yugi n'arrivait pas à adopter le comportement juste pour servir le souverain ? Quoi qu'il arrive, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

* * *

(1) Le Dieu protecteur de Memphis était le Dieu Ptah, Dieu des artisans et des architectes

(2) Glaive de l'ancienne Egypte

(3) Parfois je met des pronoms devant Pharaon parfois nan, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas.

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus et vous aura donner envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis =)_


	2. La Pureté de l'esprit

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolé pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est surtout pour mettre le décor en place xD. Dans ce chapitre, Yugi rencontre Pharaon.

Bonne lecture =).

* * *

La pureté de l'esprit

Le vizir dût voir le doute sur le visage de Yugi car, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais et qu'ils furent en face de l'entrée de la salle du trône, il se mît face à l'adolescent, s'agenouillât (Yugi était petit pour un garçon de son âge), pausa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et lui dit :

« N'ai pas peur, je te guiderai lorsque tu seras face au Pharaon, il te posera certainement des questions, réponds y avec ton cœur, ne fuit pas son regard et tout ira bien, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant attend moi ici, je vais présenter mes hommages au roi, je reviendrais te chercher lorsque tu pourras te présenter face à lui. »

Sur ces mots, il entra, traversa la pièce puis salua le Pharaon, son fils, qui était assis aux cotés de son père, ainsi que les prêtres du souverain qui étaient au nombre de six. Le roi et son vizir se serrèrent dans les bras, tel des frères, puis commencèrent à parlés. Le Pharaon demanda à son conseiller comment son voyage ainsi que sa visite protocolaire s'étaient déroulées. Yugi attendit hors de la salle une dizaine de minute, puis le conseiller revint vers lui. Il lui dit de le suivre. Pendant qu'ils marchèrent lentement vers l'endroit légèrement surélevé où se trouvait le trône, le vizir chuchota à Yugi :

« Lorsque nous arriverons près des quelques marches que tu vois devant toi, je les monterais tandis que toi tu resteras face à la première, compris ? » Yugi hocha positivement de la tête. « Bien, lorsque tu seras à l'arrêt, prosterne toi et relève toi seulement lorsqu'il t'en donnera l'autorisation. Quand tu seras debout pense à mettre ton pied gauche en avant, tu montreras ainsi que tu respect ton Pharaon. » Deuxième hochement de tête. « Ne monte les marches que s'il te le dit et obéis à chacune de ses demandes, tu as tout compris ? » Troisième et dernier hochement de tête.

Le cœur de Yugi battait à une vitesse folle contre sa poitrine et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout ce que lui avait dit le vizir ? Il était en train de mourir de peur. De plus il se trouvait bien pitoyable face à ces personnes qui étaient richement vêtues de pagnes et de robes colorés et portaient de nombreux bijoux étincelants, alors que lui n'avait pour seul habit qu'un pagne de lin blanc qu'une simple ceinture en cuir retenait. Lorsqu'il arriva face aux marches il mit doucement les genoux à terre qui furent rejoint par ses avant bras, il garda la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol de peur de croiser le regard de Pharaon ou de ses prêtres. Le corps de Yugi fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave et profonde s'élevée dans la salle :

« Relève-toi mon garçon. » Yugi obéit et n'oublia pas de mettre son pied gauche en avant. « Tu as raison Ahmès, dit le Pharaon en regardant le vizir, il ressemble énormément à Atem. C'est impressionnant. Qu'en dis tu mon fils ? »

Une autre voix, un peu moins grave que la première se fit entendre :

« En effet, à quelques détailles près, j'ai l'impression de voir mon reflets. »

Yugi tremblait de plus en plus, en plus de cela, son visage commençait à prendre une jolie teinte pivoine et il n'aimait pas sentir tout ces regards sur lui. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, il se demandait comment il arrivait encore à tenir sur ses jambes alors que celles-ci menaçaient de s'effondrer à tout moment. Yugi sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix du souverain :

« Viens près de nous mon garçon. »

Yugi sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il montait lentement les marches qui le conduiraient au plus près du Pharaon. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il se teint aussi droit que possible et remit son pied gauche en avant, mais garda les yeux au sol. Puis il se contracta d'un coup lorsqu'il vit le Pharaon se levé de son trône, surplombant Yugi de toute sa hauteur, et s'approché de lui. Le roi prit le menton du jeune homme entre son pouce et son index puis lui leva le visage. Mais Yugi gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

« Regarde moi, n'ais pas peur. »

Yugi obéit une fois de plus et sentit son visage rougir de plus belle lorsqu'il croisa le regard du roi. Ce dernier avait deux grands yeux bruns et des sourcils épais, il portait la barbe et avait la peau légèrement plus clair que celle de Yugi. Certainement parce que l'adolescent travaillait souvent en plein soleil.

Bien que Yugi soit terrifié, il ne vu aucune trace d'hostilité dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui, bien au contraire il pensait y avoir vu quelque chose comme de la compassion et peut être une pointe d'amusement, sans doute a cause du malaise du jeune homme.

Le Pharaon retourna s'assoir sur son trône mais continua à fixer Yugi, qui commençait à avoir un peu plus confiance en lui après avoir échanger un regard avec le vizir qui lui souriait, certainement pour l'encourager. Son regard d'améthyste tomba sur le prince. A ce moment là, Yugi compris pourquoi les mots « à quelques détailles près » revenaient souvent lorsqu'on l'observait. Le prince semblait un peu plus grand et un peu plus vieux que lui, sa peau était plus clair, il avait plus de mèches blondes que lui et ses yeux ressemblaient plus à des rubis qu'à des améthystes. Des rubis qui regardaient aussi Yugi. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Yugi reporta précipitamment ses yeux sur ses pieds et rougit un fois le plus. Il ne put donc voir le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de l'hérité de Pharaon, qui trouvait Yugi adorable à cause de ses maladresses.

Une fois de plus le Pharaon pris la parole :

«Bien mon garçon, peut tu nous dire ton nom ? »

« Yugi, mon roi. » Yugi du se faire violence pour prononcé ces quelques mots, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, il voulait faire une bonne impression au Pharaon.

« Yugi … Quel âge as-tu ? »

«J'ai eu 16 ans il y a quelques semaines.»

« Tu as donc 2 ans de moins que mon fils. Dis-moi, à quoi as-tu pensé lorsque tu as accepté de venir jusqu'à Memphis ? »

Est-ce que c'était une question piège ? Le Pharaon voulait-il voir si Yugi était cupide ou mal intentionné ? Voulait-il le pousser à dire certaines choses qu'il ne pensait pas ? Entre les multitudes de questions que Yugi se posait, il se souvint des paroles du vizir qui lui conseillait de répondre avec son cœur. C'est donc ce qu'il fit :

« Je voulais avoir la chance de rencontrer mon Pharaon au moins une fois dans ma vie et … Je vous avoue que ma curiosité à aussi jouée un grand rôle dans ma décision. » Dit Yugi, gêné.

Cette réponse sembla convenir au souverain car celui-ci arborait à présent un sourire amusé, ainsi que les prêtres, le vizir et bien sûr le prince, qui lui n'avait pas quitté son sourire depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Yugi.

« Ta famille te manque t-elle ? »

Cette question eu pour conséquence de serrée le cœur de Yugi. Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait, énormément même. Il n'avait jamais quitté sa famille et maintenant il ne savait même pas s'ils reverraient ses parents et son grand père un jour. Alors oui, sa famille lui manquait.

« Oui, beaucoup. »

« Penses-tu les revoir un jour ? »

« Je l'espère plus que tout. »

Yugi releva les yeux timidement vers le Pharaon, celui-ci lui lançait un regard impénétrable. Puis ses yeux bifurquèrent sur un prêtre qui avait une étrange clé autour du cou. Le roi lui fit un signe de tête puis le prêtre en question s'approcha de Yugi. Le regard de l'adolescent se remplit de crainte, ce que le Pharaon remarqua.

« N'ai pas peur. Sinoufer va entrer dans ton esprit grâce à sa clef du Millenium. Si tu n'as rien à caché, alors tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Yugi n'avait rien à cacher, ça il le savait, mais de là à ne pas avoir peur… Il avait entendu parler de ces objets, fait pour ramener l'équilibre dans le royaume d'Egypte, mais il pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende et il avait peur pour son âme. Yugi eut la pensé naïve qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir sa famille s'il n'avait plus son âme. Et pendant que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête le prêtre avança sa clef vers le front du jeune homme. Les réflexions de Yugi furent interrompu d'un seul coup lorsqu'il senti le métal froid se posé sur son front, et soudain, plus rien. Un trou noir.

Pendant que Yugi semblait en transe, Sinoufer, qui avait fermé les yeux pendant qu'il explorait l'esprit du garçon, fut stupéfait par celui-ci et en informa son roi :

« C'est incroyable. Je crois bien que c'est l'esprit le plus pur qu'il m'ait été donné d'explorer. Seule la bonté habite son âme, mon roi. Rien de malfaisant n'émane de ce garçon. »

Le Pharaon et les autres personnes présentent furent surprises par les paroles de Sinoufer. Quand au vizir, lui, il bombait un peu plus son torse car, il était plutôt fier d'avoir trouvé le garçon « le plus pur » d'Egypte. Lorsque Sinoufer retira sa clef du front de Yugi, le Pharaon attendit un peu que celui-ci ai repris ses esprits pour parler :

« Et bien mon cher Yugi, il semble que nous ayons beaucoup de chance que mon vizir t'ai rencontré. D'après mon prêtre, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je pense donc que tu pourras demeurer ici et prendre la place de mon fils lorsque ce sera nécessaire. Si tu le désir toujours, bien entendu. »

De la chance de l'avoir rencontré ? Quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Lui ? Le fils d'un forgeron ? Yugi n'en revenait pas. Il allait rester au palais. Il allait servir le Pharaon.

« Oui, oui bien sûr » Dit Yugi précipitamment.

Le Pharaon expliqua donc au nouveau venu qu'il serait ici en tant que domestique personnel de son fils, le prince Atem. Qu'il logerait dans la même pièce que se dernier et qu'un autre domestique du nom de Jouser l'aiderai afin qu'il ne perde pas pied après avoir commencé les tâches qui incombaient à son nouveau rôle. Mais pour l'heure, il demanda a son fils de mener son nouveau domestique dans ses appartements afin que Yugi puisse se reposé après son voyage et se remettre des émotions de ces dernières heures. Le prince obéit, il se leva, s'inclina face a son père et fit un sourire a Yugi pour l'inviter à le suivre. Yugi s'inclina à son tour face au Pharaon et suivit son nouveau maître après avoir lancé un dernier regard au vizir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plus. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impression =)._


	3. Les Appartements du Prince

_Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pardonnez- moi pour le peu d'action, c'est le temps de mettre tout le "décor" en place mais pas d'inquiétude, ça arrivera bien vite, croyez moi =)_

_Oui, Yugi va devenir un domestique et non un esclave, car d'après ce que j'en ai lu, il n'y avait pas (ou alors vraiment très peu) d'esclaves avant que les grecs ne commence à régner en Egypte antique. Et là bas... c'est pas des grecs qui gouvernent (nan mais.). ^^  
_

* * *

Les appartements du prince

Le prince et Yugi sortirent de la salle du trône et arpentèrent les long couloirs et les escaliers interminables afin de se rendre dans les appartements de l'héritier du roi. Plus ils avançaient et plus Yugi se demandait comment il allait faire pour se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de mémoire et un sens de l'orientation plus que douteux. Oui, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se retrouver dans ce palais, pendant quelques jours en tout cas.

Après avoir marché pendant au moins 20 bonnes minutes, le prince entra dans une pièce et s'arrêta. Mais Yugi, qui était une fois de plus dans ses pensées, ne se rendit pas compte qu'Atem avait stoppé sa marche et le percuta de plein fouet. La tête de Yugi se heurta donc au dos du prince. Ce dernier, surpris que Yugi lui soit rentré dedans, se retourna et posa sur Yugi un regard interrogateur. Le plus petit, honteux de sa maladresse, mis ses genoux à terre et se prosterna devant son maitre.

« Pa… Pardonnez-moi. Je vous en pris. » Dit Yugi, tremblant une fois de plus de tout ses membres et virant aux rouges tomates.

Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été une fois de plus dans les nuages. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait la tête ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Yugi s'attendait à être chassez à tout moment. Il se voyait déjà retourner dans son village avec la honte d'avoir commis une erreur aussi stupide. Il pensait même qu'il allait recevoir des coups lorsqu'il senti une main entourée son bras et le relevé. Yugi mis alors ses bras autour de sa tête afin de se protéger. Mais les coups n'arrivèrent pas. A la place, une autre main vint pour baisser ses bras, tout doucement. Yugi eu le courage de levé les yeux vers le prince et fut très surpris par ce qu'il vit dans le regard de celui-ci. Aucune colère, à vrai dire, cela ressemblait plus à … De la tristesse ?

« Ce n'est pas grave de m'avoir bousculé, cela peut arriver à tout le monde. Mais s'il te plait, ne croit pas que je serais capable de te frapper. Jamais je n'ai touché à l'un ou l'une de mes domestiques. Je ne suis pas un tyran, sache-le. » Dit le prince, avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Yugi fit un petit signe de tête à Atem, pour lui dire qu'il avait compris et qu'il était désolé. Cela du convenir au prince, car il arborait de nouveau son petit sourire.

« Bien, voici mes appartements, et les tiens aussi désormais. » Yugi regarda la pièce avec intérêt. Elle était assez spacieuse et richement décoré. Il y avait quelques sièges subtilement ouvragés, une étagère remplie de papyrus sur le mur à droite lorsqu'on était dos à l'entrée de la pièce. Deux lits était accolés au mur gauche. L'un était grand et spacieux, des voiles était placés tout autour de celui-ci, comme une sorte de baldaquin et l'autre était plus petit et semblait un peu moins confortable, mais Yugi ne doutait pas que ce serai un plaisir de dormis dedans en comparaison du lit qu'il avait chez lui.

« Tu dormiras ici. » Dit le prince en montrant le plus petit. Un long et large tissu blanc était posé sur le lit de Yugi, cela devait certainement servir à se couvrir pour la nuit fraîche. Yugi hocha de la tête et murmura un « merci » presque inaudible.

« Ne me remercie pas voyons, tu as passé le test de la clef du Millenium sans l'aide de personne. C'est à toi seul que tu dois cela. » Affirma Atem en regardant Yugi dans les yeux.

Ce dernier rougit encore une fois et tourna la tête vers l'immense ouverture qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée de la pièce. C'était une terrasse. Yugi n'en revenait pas, elle était aussi grande que le jardin de sa mère, elle devait être aussi grande que la pièce dans laquelle le prince et lui se trouvait. L'ébahissement de Yugi ne passa pas inaperçu. Le jeune homme senti une main dans son dos le poussé légèrement vers la terrasse.

« Viens. » Dit le prince.

Yugi obéit et avança avec l'hérité sur la terrasse. Quand ils s'approchèrent du garde-corps, la surprise de Yugi doubla. Devant lui s'étendait une vaste étendue verte, avec quelques pointes de couleurs.

« C'est le jardin. Je t'y emmènerai si tu le souhaite. » Proposa Atem en regardant Yugi. Celui-ci le regarda et hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Ce palais était décidément beaucoup plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Soudain Yugi senti ses jambes l'abandonné. Il faillit tomber mais le prince le rattrapa.

« Et bien ? Est-ce la beauté de notre jardin qui te fais t'écroulé ? » Se moqua le prince.

« Je crois… Je crois que je dois être un peu fatigué. Le voyage à été long. » S'excusa Yugi.

« Je pense plutôt que tu es épuisé » Répliqua Atem. « Va sur ton lit, je vais faire venir de la nourriture. Ensuite je te laisserai dormir, entendu ? »

« Oui mon prince. »

Yugi alla vers son lit d'un pas chancelant et s'y assit. Le prince passa la tête de l'autre coté de l'entrée de la pièce et appela un certain Jouser. Quelques secondes plus tard, un adolescent aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marron remplit de malice arriva dans la pièce avec un immense sourire. Il faisait une tête de plus que le prince mais s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Ce jeune homme ressemblait à ces brutes aux grands cœurs que l'on pouvait croiser, près à se battre quand il le fallait, mais qui préfèrent rire avec leurs amis. Atem demanda à Jouser de lui ramener de la nourriture pour lui et Yugi, et l'invita à manger avec eux. Jouser disparut pendant quelques minutes et revint avec un énorme plateau chargé d'aliment de toute sorte : des dattes, du poisson et de la viande grillé, des lentilles, des fèves, du raisin, de la grenade et, bien sûr de la bière et du pain **(1)**.

Jouser se rapprocha du lit de Yugi, suivit du prince. Tout deux s'assirent en tailleur sur des coussins puis commencèrent à manger en discutant. Yugi fut surpris que le prince dine avec de simple domestique plutôt qu'avec son père, le Pharaon. Pour tout explication, Atem expliqua à Yugi que Jouser et lui se connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Et bien que leur classes social n'étaient pas les mêmes, cela ne les empêchaient pas d'entretenir une très forte amitié. De plus il préférait passer ses repas avec des personnes de son âge plutôt qu'avec des diplomates ennuyeux, son père le savait, il le laissait donc faire.

Yugi fut agréablement surpris. Lui qui pensait que les aristocrates étaient très pompeux, il s'était trompé. La simplicité avec laquelle le prince lui parlait, à lui et à Jouser le lui montrait bien.

Les trois adolescents parlèrent longtemps ensembles. Yugi raconta à Jouser pourquoi il était venu au palais après que le châtain lui ait posé des questions sur sa ressemblance avec le prince. Quand à Jouser, il expliqua à Yugi qu'il était le fils d'un architecte de Pharaon, mais qu'il refusait de vivre au dépend de son père et qu'il voulait mériter sa place au palais. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu le domestique le plus proche du prince. Et enfin Atem raconta au deux plus jeune ce quel cours il avait eu dans la journée avant que Yugi arrive. Bien qu'être le fils de Pharaon offrait de grands avantages, il donnait aussi l'obligation de suivre certaine leçons comme les mathématiques, les cours de diction et de stratégie, afin que le prince soit près lorsque viendrait son tour de régner.

Après avoir parlé de sujets et d'autres et que la nuit fut tombée sur la terre de Pharaon, Jouser pris congé et parti se coucher, laissant ainsi Atem et Yugi seuls. Ces deux dernier parlèrent encore un peu, puis, pris de fatigue ils allèrent se couché à leur tour. Avant de s'endormir, Yugi se dit qu'après tout, même s'il avait peur de commettre des erreurs, sa vie ici ne ferait que l'enrichir. Il se dit que le Pharaon était aussi, voir plus juste que ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Il se dit que Jouser pourrai devenir un ami très rapidement étant donné qu'ils passeraient la plupart de leur temps ensembles désormais. Il se dit aussi, qu'en une seule journée, il avait réussit à combattre sa timidité comme jamais il ne l'avait fait alors. Et sa dernière pensée fut pour le prince, que l'on disait d'une grande beauté, et que, pour une fois, Yugi donnait raison aux commérages **(2)**. Yugi se laissa alors porté par ses rêves.

Demain, sa nouvelle vie allait réellement commencer.

* * *

(1) La bière et le pain était l'alimentation de base des égyptiens.

(2) Pour ceux qui reconnaitraient ici une réplique de film, vous avez raison, c'est une réplique que j'aime beaucoup (je ne sais pas pourquoi xD), saure-vous trouvez de quel film il s'agit ?

_Un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. _

_Je ne sais pas si le personnage de Jouser à eu l'effet escompté. Pour tout vous dire, j'aime beaucoup les autres personnages du manga et même si la plupart n'ont pas de vie ente rieur dans l'ancienne Egypte, et bien moi j'en ai décidé autrement . Malheureusement je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à les "retranscrire" par écrit, je vous dirais donc de qui il s'agit à la fin des chapitres dans lesquels les personnages apparaitront.J'ai essayé de choisir des prénoms égyptiens aussi proche que possible que ceux du manga ou de l'anime. Ici, c'est Jounouchi (Joey) qui à fait son apparition sous les traits de Jouser._

_N'hésitez toujours pas a me faire part de vos réactions =)_


	4. Le Bain

_Un chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant. Dans ce chapitre, Atem est un peu pourrie gâté. Dans le manga et l'anime, il est modeste, noble (toussa toussa quoi), mais bon c'est quand même le fils de Pharaon, et on se doute qu'il ne vivait pas d'horrible condition ce petit._

_**LicyLie** : Seth apparaitra dans cette histoire, ne t'en fait pas, cependant il n'aura pas le rôle de prêtre qu'il à dans le manga et il faudra être encore patiente. =)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =)_

_Ah, et pour la réplique, elle vient d'un film que j'aime beaucoup et qui s'appel Troie. =)  
_

* * *

Le bain

Le lendemain matin, alors que la pièce était à peine baignée des rayons su Dieu Râ, Yugi senti quelque chose le secoué légèrement. Le jeune homme émit un petit grognement et se retourna dans son lit, puis la secousse recommença une seconde fois, mais cette fois ci, un peu plus fort.

« Yugi, réveilles toi. » Dit Jouser en chuchotant.

Yugi daigna ouvrir les yeux, mais non sans mal. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement ouverts, Yugi put voir deux grands yeux marron et quelques mèches de cheveux châtains. Il en fut très surpris, il se redressa donc d'un coup et s'apprêta à hurler mais une main vain entraver son crie.

« Chut, chut ! N'es pas peur comme ça, ce n'est que moi. » Rassura Jouser, toujours en chuchotant. « Tu devrais voir ta tête, on dirait un lémurien (**1**). » Reprit-il en essayant de contenir son rire.

« C'est de ta fautes ! » S'écria Yugi.

Jouser agitât ses mains, lui faisant signe de parler moins fort.

« Moins fort, Yugi, le prince dort encore. »

Ce dernier sortie de son lit et se déplaça légèrement pour regarder vers le lit le plus grand. En effet, Atem dormait toujours à point fermé. Yugi se retourna vers Jouser.

« Je suppose que nous devons le réveiller, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit le châtain. « Mais avant nous devons aller nous laver, on ne va pas se présenter devant le prince et Pharaon alors que nous sommes sales. » Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « Suis-moi. »

Jouser sorti de la chambre du prince, suivit de Yugi. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois.

« Normalement, tout les domestiques se lavent aux mêmes endroit, mais comme nous ne servons que Atem, nous avons le droit à quelques privilèges. Cette salle n'est rien qu'à nous ! » Jouser avait dit ces quelques mots avec un grand enthousiasme, le tricolore en conclut donc qu'ils avaient tout deux une grande chance de bénéficié de cet avantages.

Jouser ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Yugi le suivit et fut tout de suite charmé par cette salle, qui, certes, n'était pas très grande, mais offrait tout le confort afin de se laver convenablement. Une petite étagère en bois, remplie de flacons en tout genre, faisait face à une espèce de baignoire en pierre, assez grande pour qu'un homme puisse aisément s'y prélasser. Cette baignoire était déjà remplie d'eau.

« Je l'ai déjà remplie d'eau, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger pour ça étant donné toute la route que tu as faite ces derniers jours. Mais la prochaine fois, je te demanderais de m'aider. D'accord ? » Demanda le plus grand.

« Oui, d'accord. » Répondit Yugi avec un sourire.

Jouser le lui rendit et cria un « A l'eau maintenant ! » en enlevant sa tunique et sautant dans la baignoire. Yugi rit devant tant d'enthousiasme, enleva son pagne et rejoignit Jouser (**2**). Les deux adolescents se lavèrent en utilisant de multiples huiles parfumées, tout en chahutant dans l'eau, se la lançant au visage et riant joyeusement. Quand ils eurent fini, ils se séchèrent avec un grand morceau de tissu qui faisait à peu près la taille de Jouser. Yugi s'apprêtait à remettre son pagne lorsque Jouser lui tendit une tunique de lin blanc. Le plus petit regarda son semblable avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Tu n'es plus un simple paysan maintenant, nous travaillons dans le demeure de Pharaon et puis nous sommes les domestiques personnel du prince. » Dit Jouser avec une certaine fierté. « Donc nous devons nous vêtir comme tel. Pas que ton pagne ne t'aille pas bien, bien sûr. » Dit-il précipitamment, les joues légèrement rougit à cause de la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. « Mais nous avons le droit à des choses un peu plus travaillé, alors autant en profité. » Dit-il en essayant de se rattrapé, alors qu'il venait (sans s'en rendre compte) d'insinuer que le pagne de Yugi était bien insignifiant devant ces tuniques. Yugi n'y prêta pas attention, il se doutait que Jouser ne l'avait pas fait exprès. De plus, il savait que son pagne ne pouvait rivaliser avec ces si belles tuniques de lin blanc. Bien que celles-ci soient très simples, elles étaient cependant très raffinées. En effet, des motifs abstraits fait de fils d'or (**3**) était placés autour de l'encolure et du bas des tuniques, ce qui leurs donnaient tout de suite un peu plus de cachet.

Après qu'ils aient enfilés leurs vêtements, Jouser tendit à Yugi deux objets dorés qui ressemblaient fortement à des bracelets, ils avaient tout les deux les mêmes. Yugi observa son ami glissé sa main dans le plus large et le faire remonté jusqu'à son bras, ce bracelet était fait d'or et une petite pierre bleu, taillée en forme de scarabée trônait fièrement au milieu quand au plus fin, fait d'or lui aussi, il le mit autour d'une de ses chevilles. Yugi fit de même.

« Le scarabée c'est pour nous protéger des mauvais sort. » Expliqua Jouser. « Et l'autre c'est pour montrer que nous sommes des domestiques. »

« Tout les domestiques en ont ? » Demanda le plus petit.

« Seulement celui que l'on met à la cheville, mais ils sont seulement en cuir lorsqu'un domestique n'est pas particulièrement proche d'un membre de la famille royal. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on avait des privilèges ! » S'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire. « Ah et encore une chose, met ça autour de tes yeux. » Il lui tendit une sorte de petit bâton noir au bout pointu. Lorsque Yugi le prit, il vit que cela laissait des traces sur ses doigts. Du khôl (**4**).

« C'est aussi pour montrer que nous sommes des domestiques ? »

Jouser se mit à rire et Yugi ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Non, c'est juste pour protéger tes yeux de certaines maladies. » Répondit le plus grand, toujours en riant.

Le rire de Yugi vint se joindre à celui de Jouser, lorsqu'il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire était un peu stupide, et il s'apprêta à faire ce que lui avait dit Jouser, mais… Mais il n'avait jamais mis ce genre de chose de toute sa vie. Comment fallait-il faire ? Yugi se sentit idiot. Jouser remarqua le désarroi de Yugi et lui proposa de l'aider. Il se pencha vers Yugi et dessina une fine ligne noire, à peine visible, autour des yeux améthyste de celui-ci. Puis il fit de même sur ses propres yeux. Après cela ils furent enfin près et retournèrent dans les appartements du prince afin de réveiller ce dernier, mais avant cela, ils devaient préparer le bain de l'hériter, afin qu'il puisse se laver tout de suite après s'être lever.

Yugi se dit que cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué, mais il se ravisa lorsque Jouser lui expliqua qu'ils devraient sortir du palais avec un sot dans chaque mains, aller chercher l'eau dans le bassin qui se trouvait près du jardin royale, remonter aux appartements du prince, mettre l'eau dans la baignoire, redescendre, retourner dans le jardin pour cueillir les fleurs préférés du prince, remonter, couper les tiges des fleurs, les mettre dans l'eau, préparer les bijoux et les vêtements du prince et enfin, réveiller se dernier . Et tout cela sans renverser quoi que ce soit et en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les membres de la cours, bien entendu. Là, Yugi se dit que, finalement, être domestique au palais du Pharaon n'allait pas être si simple que ça.

Jouser et Yugi descendirent donc avec deux sots chacun afin de ramener l'eau. La descente fut bien plus facile que la remonté, et pour cause. Yugi manquait de renverser de l'eau à chaque marche qu'il montait et il avait peur que le bruit de l'eau et de ses pas précipités ne réveille les habitants du palais.

Pendant qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs, Yugi fut surprit de croisé un bon nombre de domestiques avec toute sorte de choses dans les mains : certains avaient de riche étoffes colorés, d'autre de la nourriture, d'autre du maquillage, d'autre encore des rouleaux de papyrus et des flacons d'encre. Et tout ce petit monde bougeait en faisant tout son possible pour rester silencieux. Autant dire qu'il devait y avoir une sacrée organisation.

Quand ils en eurent fini avec l'eau, Jouser et lui se dirigèrent vers le jardin avec un panier chacun. Yugi fut époustouflé par toute les couleurs et les variétés de fleurs qui s'offraient à lui, cependant il n'avait pas le temps de les admirer et de les sentir une à une.

« Bon, je m'occupe des bleuets et des lotus, et toi des iris d'accord ? » Dit Jouser.

Des iris ? A quoi pouvait bien ressembler des iris déjà ? Yugi aimait beaucoup les fleurs, mais il était tout simplement incapable de se souvenir de leur nom. Jouser cueillit une fleur délicatement. Celle-ci était d'un violet aussi profond que les yeux de Yugi et était tachetée de blanc et elle avait seulement trois pétales. L'adolescent en remarqua d'autre autour de lui, certain étaient violet, d'autre blanc.

« Regarde, c'est ça un iris. Vas-y doucement quand tu en cueilles, c'est très fragile. Ah et prend seulement les violets, c'est ce que le prince préfère. » Après avoir dit cela Jouser mit la fleur dans le panier de Yugi et parti chercher les bleuets et les lotus.

Yugi se mit donc à la recherche d'iris violet. Quand il en trouva un, il tira légèrement dessus pour la cueillir. La base de la fleur se déchira et la moitié des pétales restèrent dans la main de Yugi. Raté. Le blondinet essaya avec une autre fleur. Encore raté. Il essaya de nouveau et cette fois ci fut la bonne. Il continua donc jusqu'à ce que Jouser vienne le chercher.

« Je pense que ça suffira. Allons-y. »

Ils retournèrent une fois de plus dans les appartements du prince et marchèrent à pas de loup pour ne par réveiller celui-ci. La salle de bain de l'hériter était bien plus belle que celle de Yugi et Jouser, évidement. Il y avait plusieurs étagères, elles étaient remplient d'un nombre incalculable de flacons contenant des mixtures plus colorés et parfumés les unes que les autres, la baignoire était elle aussi en pierre mais des motifs y était gravés et les murs de pierre étaient gravés de fresques représentant la vie quotidienne. De plus, une grande ouverture, bien plus grande que celle dans la salle de Yugi et Jouser, baignait la pièce de lumière.

Jouser posa son panier près de la baignoire et dit à Yugi de mettre les fleurs dans l'eau pendant qu'il irait chercher les vêtements et les bijoux du prince. Yugi acquiesça et commença à dispersé les fleures dans l'eau tout en humant leur délicieux parfum. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jouser réapparu avec les bras chargé d'étoffes et de bijoux en or qu'il posa sur un siège, près de l'étagère, et vint aider Yugi a terminé la préparation du bain. Après avoir mit toute les fleurs dans l'eau, ils rangèrent les paniers et les sots dans une pièce au premier étage du palais, qui contenait tout les ustensiles dont avaient besoin les domestiques. Puis ils retournèrent dans la chambre du prince.

Quand ils furent dans la pièce, Jouser s'approcha du lit, Yugi était un peu en retrait, il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Atem et le secoua un peu, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour Yugi. Jouser avait dit à Yugi qu'en principe, les domestiques n'avaient pas le droit de toucher un membre de la famille royale, mais Atem avait donné son autorisation au châtain, à condition bien sûr que cela reste entre eux, et qu'il ne le fasse pas devant le Pharaon.

« Mon prince, il est temps de vous lever. » La voie de Jouser était basse mais clair. Le prince battit des paupières et soupira avant de se redresser. Il s'étira et, bien qu'il ait une mine endormit, il fit un sourire à ses deux domestiques et leur dit bonjour. Les deux plus jeunes (Jouser avait le même âge que Yugi) s'inclinèrent. Jouser donna un petit coup de coude à Yugi.

« Ah oui… » Fit Yugi à voix basse. Il se racla la gorge. « Votre bain est prêt mon prince. »

Atem sourit de plus bel, sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. A cet instant, Yugi se surprit à rougir. Il était tout à fait normal de dormir nu (**5**), même pour un prince, et puis il avait prit son bain avec Jouser, alors pourquoi rougissait-il devant l'hériter ? Peut-être parce qu'il était l'héritier du trône justement. Yugi secouât la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et suivit le prince et Jouser dans la salle de bain.

Atem se plongea avec délectation dans l'eau fraiche et parfumée par les fleurs. Il demanda a Yugi et Jouser de lui donner les produits afin qu'il puisse se laver. Il prit son temps, se prélassa dans le bain, tout en discutant avec ses deux amis.

« Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur Yugi ? »

Celui-ci rougit furieusement, Jouser commença à rire puis il répondit à la question silencieuse du prince, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami d'enfance riait.

« J'ai fais peur à Yugi en essayant de le réveiller, vous auriez vu ses yeux, ils auraient pu rivalisés avec ceux d'un lémurien. Si je n'avais pas mis ma main devant sa bouche, vous auriez été réveillé par un appel au secours, mon prince. » Jouser raconta cela tout en riant, puis il imita l'expression que Yugi avait faite lorsqu'il avait eu peur. Il écarquilla ses yeux au maximum et pris une expression de surprise. Devant ce visage ridicule, mais drôle, Yugi et le prince ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se joignant ainsi à Jouser.

Quand il eut finit de se laver, Atem sortit de l'eau. Jouser lui tendit une tunique d'un blanc éclatant, Atem la mit, puis Yugi entoura la taille du prince d'une ceinture faite d'un tissu bleu, qui était extrêmement doux. Enfin Jouser et Yugi lui mirent ses nombreux bijoux : des bracelets, des bagues, des colliers, de boucles d'oreilles. Pour finir, Jouser lui mit sa couronne, celle-ci encerclait sa tête, l'arrière était extrêmement fin tandis que l'avant du bijou était sculpté : un œil prenait place juste au milieu du front du prince, le reste partait vers l'arrière de sa tête, tout en descendant sur ses tempes et semblait complété la coiffure d'Atem. Jouser remit quelque mèches blondes au dessus de la couronne, mit du maquillage autour des yeux rubis et le prince fut fin près.

A ce moment là, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Yugi baissa la tête et regarda son ventre. Le bruit recommença de plus belle. Il se sentit viré au cramoisi alors que les deux autres garçons riaient aux éclats.

« Je crois qu'il est tant d'aller manger. Que dites vous d'aller dans le jardin ?» Déclara le prince.

La gêne de Yugi disparut aussitôt que le prince eut prononcé ce dernier mot.

« Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! » Dit le plus petit des trois, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

Jouser approuva à son tour, puis tout trois sortir des appartements du prince. Atem se dirigea vers le jardin tandis que Yugi et Jouser allait aux cuisines afin de ramener de quoi se nourrir.

* * *

(1) En supposant qu'il y avait des lémuriens en ancienne Égypte, ce dont je doute fortement ^^'.

(2) Je me suis dis que ça ne devait gêner les adolescents de se doucher ensemble. Maintenant ça équivaudrait à des ados faisant du foot et se douchant dans des douches collectives. Enfin bon vous me comprenez quoi xD.

(3) En supposant qu'il y avait du fil d'or en ancienne Égypte (là par contre j'en sais rien du tout ^^').

(4) Oui, le maquillage existait et oui, même les hommes se maquillaient (et c'était vraiment pour se protéger des maladies comme la conjonctivite).

(5) Là j'ai imaginé qu'il dormait nu, parce que je vous avoue que je ne voyait pas un prince vivant en Égypte avec un pyjama en peau de mouton, avec la chaleur xD.

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. =)_


	5. Contes et légendes

_Encore un chapitre (waou, deux chapitres publié en une journée, je crois que mon inspiration était grande ces derniers jours =) )_. _Encore un peu de patience, l'action arrive bientôt je vous le promet ^^'._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture =).  
_

* * *

Contes et légendes

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des cuisines, Jouser et Yugi avaient un plateau chacun dans les bras, remplie de nourriture diverse et varié. Ils continuèrent à traversés les long couloirs du palais. Au fur et à mesure, Yugi mémorisait de mieux et mieux le chemin qu'il devait parcourir pour aller à tel ou tel endroit. Mais si on lui demandait s'il y arrivait à se repéré seul, il aurait surement répondu que pour le moment, il aurait beaucoup de mal sans Jouser à ses côtés.

Ainsi les deux amis sortirent du palais et allèrent dans le jardin. Maintenant qu'il en avait le temps, Yugi observa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Le jardin n'avait pas d'organisation particulière, des buissons et des arbres prenaient place ça et là, des bassins, où nageait tranquillement des poissons de couleurs vives, étaient cachés à certains endroits. Les parfums des fleurs se mélangeaient en une odeur que le seul l'adjectif «divin» aurait pu qualifier. Peut être que tous ces parfums mélangés équivalaient à l'odeur des Dieux, se dit Yugi. Mais il n'y avait pas que les odeurs, les couleurs et les formes des fleurs s'alliaient parfaitement entre elles, même si elles n'étaient pas forcément semblables. Les couleurs les plus douces rehaussaient celles des plus voyantes et les aspects les plus travailler des pétales s'alliaient à ceux qui étaient plus simple. De plus, Yugi adorait la sensation de l'herbe sous ses pieds et, il faisait frais ici. C'était un bon moyen d'échapper à la chaleur du Soleil que d'aller dans le jardin.

Cependant, bien que ce jardin fût magnifique, il était immense ! Et retrouver Atem ne serait pas une mince affaire.

« Comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver le prince ? Je pars à droite et toi à gauche ? » Proposa le tricolore.

« Ne t'embête pas avec ça Yugi. Le prince a un endroit qu'il affectionne particulièrement. Il va toujours là bas quand il se rend au jardin. Je ne doute pas qu'il y sera. » Assura le plus grand. « Suis-moi.»

Les deux domestiques ne marchaient pas depuis très longtemps lorsque Yugi aperçu un bout de tissu bleu et un bruit qui ressemblait à quelque chose qui bougeait dans l'eau. Certainement le prince. Il écarta les branches d'un arbre et vit Atem adossé à celui-ci, la jambe droite immergée dans l'eau jusqu'au genou, les yeux mis clos et un sourire pratiquement invisible sur les lèvres (**1**).

Atem se senti observé, il se doutait de l'identité de ces personnes, seul Jouser savait exactement où le trouver dans ce jardin et comme il était accompagné de Yugi… Il sourit, se retourna mais il fut étonné lorsqu'il vit un Yugi, seul, et dont les joues étaient en feu. Atem se leva, inquiet.

« Yugi ! Tu es tout rouge, ça ne va pas ? Tu as attrapé un coup de chaud ? Jouser n'est pas avec toi ? »

Voyant que Yugi restait coincé, même après qu'il se soit levé, le regard obstinément bloqué sur l'endroit où il se plaçait il a de cela quelques secondes, le prince s'approcha de lui et prit le menton du plus jeune entre son pouce et son index.

« Yugi ? »

Ce dernier restait écarlate et semblait dans un état second. Mais enfin, pourquoi rougissait-il devant Atem ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ses propres réactions. Jamais ses sentiments ne s'étaient emballés de la sorte. Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas.

Il sorti de sa léthargie et releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard rubis du prince. Toujours aussi mal à l'aise il se retourna d'un rapide mouvement, se mettant dos au futur roi et baissa la tête.

« Je… Je… Non… Enfin… Il… » Bredouilla t-il.

Et voilà que les mots lui manquaient maintenant. Alors là vraiment c'était de mieux en mieux. Il respira un bon coup, puis dit :

« Votre cape, je l'ai vu et… J'ai entendu du bruit alors… Et bien… Je suis venu par ici. »

Atem, assez déconcerté par la réaction du petit domestique, se décontracta lorsqu'il comprit que Yugi n'avait rien attrapé. Enfin… Il ne s'était pas évanouit, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pourquoi il avait de telles rougeurs aux joues et pourquoi il était resté bloqué. Peut-être devrait-il lui en parler un peu plus tard ? Peut-être que Yugi n'allait pas bien mais n'osait pas le lui dire ?

« Bon… Très bien. » Furent les seuls mots que le prince trouva à dire. « Et… Jouser ? »

Yugi releva la tête, oubliant ce qu'il venait de ce passé quelques minutes auparavant et chercha son ami du regard. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était des végétaux. Aucune trace du grand châtain. Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir suivit…

« Je ne comprends pas. » Commença Yugi. « J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il était là quand je vous ai vu… »

Voilà qui était embêtant. Il était seul, avec un prince qui ne comprenait pas plus ses actions que lui, dans un immense jardin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était Jouser et son plateau commençait à pesé lourd. Il le posa donc à terre et se tourna vers le prince avec un regard qui se voulait interrogateur. Que pouvait-il faire pour retrouver son ami dans un jardin qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui devait être aussi vaste que son village et sans obliger le prince à l'aider à chercher le châtain ?

Le prince semblait réfléchir aussi, puis il se mit à sourire.

« Je crois savoir où peut être Jouser. Mais… Je pense que nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de lui pour manger, n'est-ce pas ? » Cette phrase tenait plus de l'affirmation que de la question.

Ce n'était pas faux, après tout ils avaient un plateau bien garnit et il serait largement suffisant pour eux deux. Et puis… Jouser ne serait pas toujours là, il fallait que Yugi s'habitue à se retrouver seul avec le prince.

Le dit prince se rassit à terre et invita Yugi à faire de même, se qu'il fit. Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence. Atem remarqua bien vite le malaise dont était sujet Yugi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ? Peut-être que la vie au palais ne correspondait pas exactement à ce à quoi il s'était imaginé ? Peut-être que sa famille lui manquais aussi ?

« Dis moi Yugi, est-ce que tout vas bien ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. »

Yugi aurait bien voulu répondre, seulement il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait. Lorsque le prince posait ses yeux sur lui, cela lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, son cœur s'emballait et ses joues se coloraient inévitablement d'un rouge aussi profond que les yeux qui le scrutaient. Non, vraiment il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait.

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'air de Memphis. Et … Je crois que mes parents me manques.» Yugi avait répondu sincèrement.

Lui aussi voulait comprendre ses humeurs si changeantes. Mais il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, après tout il avait beaucoup de chance de vivre au palais et il voulait montrer au prince, et surtout se montrer à lui-même, qu'il était capable de se débrouiller, de faire des choses seul, de changer son attitude si fuyante, qui parfois lui faisait honte. Il savait, au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait changer. Il ne voulait plus garder cette image du bon petit garçon, dévoué et sympathique, mais totalement dénué d'intérêt, car trop peureux pour parler ou faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais, si tu ne te plais pas ici, je comprendrais que tu veuille repartir, après tout l'ambiance de ces lieux doit être différente de ce que tu as connu jusqu'à présent. » Commença Atem, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Non, non pas du tout ! Je suis très heureux d'être ici, c'est une grande chance qui m'est offerte et je ne suis arrivé qu'hier, je suppose que c'est pour cela que ma famille me manque ! » S'exclama le plus petit.

Non, il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester ici, avec le prince et Jouser, il voulait apprendre à s'occuper correctement de l'héritier, il voulait jouer le rôle de doublure au moins une fois, pour avoir eu l'honneur de protégé de prince qui était si gentil avec lui.

« Tant mieux alors. » Dit le prince en souriant chaleureusement.

Yugi lui rendit son sourire et ils continuèrent à mangé. Le temps passait, mais Jouser ne revenait toujours pas et cela commençais à inquiété Yugi, il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé. Puis il se souvint que le prince pensait savoir où se trouvait le grand châtain. Il osa donc posé la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Mon prince, savez vous où peut être Jouser ? Il n'est toujours pas revenu et cela commence à m'inquiété… »

Atem émit un rire bas et doux. En effet il était pratiquement certain de savoir où il se trouvait, mais il savait aussi qu'être domestique était dur, il ne voulait donc pas gêner son ami pendant les seuls moments où il trouvait du répit.

« Oui, je le sais, mais je pense que c'est à lui que tu devras poser la question quand nous le reverrons. Mais laissons-le pour le moment. Parle-moi de toi Yugi, comment est ton village ? Et ta famille ? Et comment est- ce à l'extérieur du palais ? »

Cette dernière question interloqua Yugi. L'extérieur ? Qu'est qu'il voulait dire par là ? Est-ce que …

« Vois-tu » Continua Atem sans faire attention à l'expression de Yugi. « Je ne suis jamais sortie du palais, c'est pour cela que je te pose cette question. » Finit-il par avoué.

Jamais sortie du palais ? Dire que Yugi était surprit était un euphémisme. Il était littéralement choqué. Comment ce faisait-il que le prince n'était jamais sortie du palais ? Après tout, il était prince ! Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait !

«Père ne veut pas que je sorte. »Continua Atem. « Il dit que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dehors, que des personnes mal intentionnés pourraient me faire du mal. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a peur de cela, le peuple l'adore, qui pourrait bien nous vouloir du mal ? Et puis, comment pourrais-je gouverner correctement, si je ne connais pas mon peuple ? » Se demanda t-il.

« Votre père ne veut que votre bien. Et… Peut-être a t-il raison ? Il y a parfois des voleurs qui guettent leur prochaine proie afin de les dépouillés. Je pense que Jouser à du vous faire part des histoires que l'on raconte sur le désert et les dangers des grandes villes. » Dit le plus petit.

Même s'il ne connaissait Jouser que depuis hier, il se doutait qu'il devait être très friand des potins et des légendes que racontaient les marchands et les voyageurs. Il l'imaginait bien en train de mimer toute les actions devant un prince attentif et amusé.

« Non, Jouser n'est jamais sorti du palais non plus, nous somme tout deux nés à l'intérieur de ces murs. » Confia Atem.

Jouser non plus ? Yugi était totalement dépassé. Tout ce qu'il s'imaginait était faux, finalement le prince ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait. Mais… Il était censé voyager non ? Pourquoi le vizir aurait-il voulut que Yugi vienne au palais si ce n'est pour servir de doublure au prince ? C'était la seule raison pour laquelle le vizir aurait pu s'intéresser à lui, à part sa ressemblance avec Atem, rien de le prédisposait à venir à Memphis, rien du tout.

« Mais… Vous ne voyagez pas ? Pourtant j'étais censé vous remplacez lors des déplacements vers d'autre région pour que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Ah euh… » Tout d'un coup le prince se senti gêné. Et Yugi se demanda pourquoi, qu'est qu'il pouvait bien lui caché ? « Pour t'avouer la vérité Yugi… Je ne suis pas censé sortir du palais avant mes dix-neuf ans, que j'aurais dans trois mois. Père pense qu'à cet âge là, je serai assez mûre pour pouvoir sortir librement. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras faire ce pourquoi tu es là, mais... Il faudra attendre quelques temps. Et comme moi et Jouser sommes les seuls garçons de notre âge… Je pense que… Enfin… Que mon père à juger bon de t'accepté à nos côtés maintenant, afin que nous ne soyons plus seuls… » C'était la première fois que le prince hésitait ainsi face à Yugi. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée.

Il était donc venu ici pour quelque chose qu'il ne ferait que dans plusieurs années ? Non pas que cela gêne particulièrement Yugi. Enfin… Si quand même un peu. Bien sûr il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas jouer le leurre tout les jours, mais quand même. De là à attendre des mois avant de pouvoir ressortir à nouveau du palais… En fait, il était assez contrarié. Atem du s'en rendre compte car il lui dit :

« Je t'en prie, ne soit pas fâché ! Mon père ne pensait pas à mal ! Et puis, tu peux être sûr que tu ne manqueras de rien ici ! Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir que toi tu es contraint à cette règle. Et regarde-nous ! Cela ne fait que très peu de temps que nous nous connaissons, et pourtant je viens juste de te confier quelque chose que la plupart des domestiques et des personnes de la cour ne savent pas. Et puis… Je t'apprécie vraiment Yugi. » Atem avait dit tout ces mots en une vitesse record. Sauf la dernière phrase, qui avait semblé glissé dans sa gorge comme un secret bien gardé, mais qu'il rêvait de révélé à tout prix.

Décidément, le prince avait vraiment un effet étrange sur Yugi, car après qu'il ait dit tout cela, la contrariété de ce dernier avait totalement disparu. Et bizarrement, la dernière phrase lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face au fils de Pharaon.

Il soupira, après tout, c'est vrai que cette règle ne s'appliquait pas à lui. Et puis lorsqu'il était venu, il se doutait qu'il resterait au palais plusieurs années si le Pharaon l'acceptait. Donc bon… Ça ne changera pas grand-chose…

« Ainsi, vous ne pouvez pas sortir du palais, et pratiquement personne ne le sait. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi le roi a-t-il prit cette décision si personne au palais n'est au courant ? » Demanda Yugi.

« Parce que certaines personnes de la cour ne sont pas totalement digne de confiance d'après mon père, mais elles lui sont nécessaires. Et si elles savaient que je demeure ici en permanence, il est persuadé que je serais en danger. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Mais je lui fais tout de même confiance, bien que cela m'en coûte. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point moi et Jouser mourront d'envie de voir ce qu'il se passe derrière ces hautes murailles Yugi. »

Le prince semblait triste, très triste. Et Yugi compatissait. Il était le prince du royaume d'Égypte et il ne pouvait même pas aller dans la ville dans laquelle il habitait. C'était comme être dans une cage dorée. Sans arrêt dans le confort, mais priver de liberté.

« Yugi, raconte-moi les légendes dont tu me parlais tout à l'heure. Que racontent les gens au dehors ? » Demanda le prince, comme un enfant qui voulait absolument une histoire pour s'endormir.

« Et bien… On dit que lorsque des caravanes traversent le désert, il y a toujours un risque pour qu'elles soient attaquées. D'après la légende, d'immenses créatures peupleraient les sables et elles seraient dirigées par des voleurs avides de sang et d'or. Apparemment ils vivraient dans des oasis que personne n'a su trouver jusqu'à l'or ou dont personne n'a pu revenir vivant.

On dit aussi qu'un peuple de nomades marche sans relâche dans le vaste désert, et qu'ils seraient capables de faire pousser des végétaux même sur les terres les plus arides. On dit que ce peuple possède un savoir sans limites, que leur magie est capable de guérir n'importe quel blessure et qu'ils possèderaient une sagesse égal à celle des Dieux. »

« Incroyable ! Je meurs d'envie d'affronter ces voleurs, et de rencontrer ce peuple de sage !» S'exclama Atem, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Euh… Mon prince, ce ne sont que des légendes. Je ne pense pas que tout cela soit vrai. Ce ne sont que des histoires pour distraire les voyageurs et faire peur aux enfants qui veulent s'aventurer trop loin de leur maison. » Dit Yugi.

Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Atem. Peut être que tout cela est vrai, se dit le prince. Peut être qu'il y a vraiment des voleurs caché des les grandes étendues de sable brulant, et des nomades égalant les Dieux. Si seulement il pouvait sortir de ce palais. Se balader dans Memphis au moins.

La bonne humeur qui l'avait submergé après que Yugi lui ai raconté ces histoires le quitta d'un seul coup. Il ne pourrait pas sortir d'ici avant longtemps, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

Yugi remarqua le désarroi du prince et mis une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

« Ne vous en faite pas mon prince, il y aura bien assez de voleurs dans le désert pour que vous en combattiez quelques uns lorsque vous serez roi. » Assura Yugi, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Atem fut surpris par le geste du jeune homme, mais ce contacte lui fit du bien. Depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux améthyste de Yugi, lorsqu'il était venu se présenté devant son père, il ressentait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Bien qu'il arrivait à le contrôler, son cœur s'emballait souvent et il avait sourit bien plus en une journée et demi qu'en quelques mois. Et cela, c'était grâce à Yugi, il s'en doutait.

Atem mit sa main sur celle qui était sur son épaule.

« Je te remercie Yugi. Et j'espère que tu dis vrai. » Dit le prince avec enthousiasme.

Soudain il eu une idée totalement folle. Il se plaça en face de Yugi et mit ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier.

« Mais oui ! Yugi ! Tu sais comment est une ville n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien… Je sais comment est un village. Donc une ville… Ça doit être la même chose, en plus vaste, bien sûr. »

« Tant mieux ! Tu va donc pouvoir nous conduire, Jouser et moi, dans Memphis ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… Mais… Mon prince, je n'ai fait que traversé la ville hier, je ne la connais pas assez bien pour pouvoir nous diriger à travers les rues. Et que dirait votre père s'il savait que vous n'êtes plus au palais ? »

« Il ne le saura pas, car nous n'irons pas en ville pendant la journée. »

« QUOI ? Pendant la nuit ? Mais nous allons nous faire tuer ! S'il l'apprenait nous serions bons pour le tombeau ! Et le palais est remplie de garde, nous ne pourrons jamais sortir sans nous faire remarquer. Et puis il ne vous reste que trois mois à attendre. »

« Mais j'ai beaucoup trop attendu Yugi! Je n'en peux plus de resté enfermé ainsi! »

« Je suis désolé de vous dire cela mon prince, mais je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

« Qu'est qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? » Dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, le cœur battant à tout allure, mais ils se détendirent quand ils virent que c'était Jouser qui venait de parler.

« Et bien Jouser, te revoilà, je suppose que tu as occupé tout ce temps avec une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blond ? » Dit Atem, taquin.

Jouser rougit furieusement. Apparemment le prince venait de visé dans le mille.

« Eh bien… Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas rester avec vous mais… Je l'ai aperçu et… Comme elle était seule… Je me suis dit que je pouvais peut être lui parler… Et… » Bredouilla t-il.

Atem se mit à rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon ami, je ne faisais que plaisanté. Mais il faudra que tu en parle à Yugi, figure toi qu'il s'est inquiété pour toi. »

Jouser sembla agréablement surpris et fit un grand sourire à Yugi.

« Pardonne moi Yugi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » S'excusa le plus grand des trois.

Yugi répondit que ce n'était rien, mais que tout de même, il aimerait bien savoir qui était cette jeune fille blonde, bien qu'il se doute que ce devait être une jeune fille qui plaisait à Jouser.

Ce dernier demanda de quoi ses deux amis parlaient lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Atem expliqua donc à Jouser son idée et comme quoi Yugi pourrait leur servir de guide. Celui-ci espérait d'ailleurs que Jouser allait résonner le prince et lui faire comprendre que cela n'était pas très sensé.

«C'est vrai que nous risquerions de nous faire prendre par les gardes et nous faire disputer. » Commença Jouser. « Mais c'est très excitant et c'est une excellente idée ! » Fini t-il par dire.

Yugi écarquilla les yeux, ils étaient fous, tout les deux. Peut être que tout deux allaient se faire disputer par leurs pères, mais Yugi, lui, risquait de se faire jeter du palais s'il aidait Atem et Jouser à en sortir, et pendant la nuit en plus de cela ! Alors que le roi l'avait accepté au palais et depuis hier seulement ! Il se demandait même s'il ne risquait pas pire que ce qu'il pensait.

« Yugiiii, s'il te plait. » Dirent les deux autres en chœur. Ils lui faisaient de grands yeux suppliants et des moues dignes des nourrissons les plus adorables. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Il pouvait le faire, même devant ces yeux rubis et chocolat, qui aurait fait fléchir le Dieu Apophis (**2**) en personne. Il pouvait y arriver… Il pouvait… Il…

« Bon très bien ! » Dit-il en soupirant lourdement. Les deux compères sautèrent de joie. Et serrèrent Yugi dans leurs bras, ce qui fit rougir ce dernier d'une manière fulgurante. Mais il se reprit et dit :

« Mais je vous le redis, je ne connais pas assez bien la ville pour vous y emmener. Il va me falloir du temps, et surtout de bonnes raisons pour pouvoir sortir du palais. » Expliqua t-il, espérant que cela découragerait quelques peu ses deux amis.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Nous serons patients. » Assura Atem.

« Et je dirais au garde qu'il manque certaines choses au prince pour que tu aille les chercher en villes, ils ne diront rien s'ils savent que c'est pour le fils du roi. » Proposa Jouser.

Et zut. Il fallait au moins leur reconnaitre une qualité, ou un défaut, ils étaient tout les deux déterminés, ou obstinés, cela dépendait des points de vue.

Les deux plus vieux était surexcités comme des enfants aillant eu leur premier jouet. Yugi lui… Il ne savait pas trop dans quel état il était. De nombreux sentiments se mêlaient en lui, tout d'abords de la surprise, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que ces deux jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais mis le pied dehors de la joie, parce que cela lui plaisait de leur faire plaisir à ce point de l'impatience, il voulait voir leur visage lorsqu'ils seraient enfin dans les rues de la ville mais aussi de la peur, car il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit et il ne voulait pas les attirés dans de quelconques ennuis.

Quand les trois adolescents finirent de mettre au point leur plan, ils finirent de mangé, cette fois ci, avec Jouser à leur côté. Atem demanda une fois de plus à Yugi de raconter les légendes qu'il avait entendu à propos du désert. Le plus grand des trois, qui ne les avait pas encore entendu fut aussi enthousiaste que le prince lorsque Yugi eut finit de tout raconter. Puis la conversation dériva sur la jeune fille que Jouser était allé voir tout à l'heure. Yugi apprit que cette jeune fille avait été retrouvé devant les portes du palais lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé et que le Pharaon la confia aux domestiques de la reine, afin qu'elle puisse grandir normalement, malgré l'absence de ses parents. Ainsi, elle grandit dans le palais et travailla elle aussi, au service du roi. Apparemment elle était l'une des domestiques favorites de la reine.

Atem ne la voyait que de temps à autre, mais Jouser, étant lui aussi domestique, la fréquentait un peu plus souvent. Et d'après ce que Yugi avait compris, il en était tombé amoureux, mais était beaucoup trop maladroit pour le lui avouer. Elle s'appelait Maât (**3**), comme la déesse.

Après avoir discuté, Jouser et Yugi reprirent les plateaux afin de les ramener aux cuisines. Quand au prince il dit à ces deux amis qu'il les reverrait plus tard, étant donné qu'il devait aller à une leçon de stratégie, bien que cela semblait l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose.

Ils se séparèrent donc, Atem d'un côté, Jouser et Yugi, qui jeta un dernier regard au prince, de l'autre. Un regard que Jouser surprit. Il sourît de toutes ses dents. Bientôt, il devrait avoir une petite conversation avec son nouvel ami.

* * *

(1) J'avais bien envie que Yugi découvre le prince nu dans un bassin, mais je me suis dit que ça serai vraiment trop facile =).

(2) Dieu égyptien du chaos.

(3) Bon je vous l'accorde, je me suis pas vraiment foulé pour le prénom, mais c'est seule qui se rapprochait un minimum de Mai xD.

_Vous l'aurez compris, la jolie blonde dont Jouser est amoureux n'est autre que Mai. _

_Encore une fois j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, laissez moi vos impressions =)_


	6. Le Petit Protecteur

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si celles-ci sont des critiques, je ne demande qu'a progresser, alors les conseils sont la bienvenue =)._

_Ah et, mon logiciel Word m'a lâché. C'est certainement sans importance, mais disons que le correcteur d'orthographe était un ami très dévoué, et maintenant que je ne l'ai plus... Je vous pris de m'excusez pour les horreurs que vous allez voir dans ce chapitre, au niveau de l'orthographe et de la grammaire ^^'._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Le petit protecteur

La première semaine suivant l'arrivée de Yugi, se termina sans encombres, bien que Jouser lui ait posé de nombreuses questions, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, Yugi en avait presque mal à la tête. Pendant qu'ils faisaient le ménage dans la chambre du prince, qu'ils préparaient le repas ou qu'ils prenaient leur bain, Jouser n'avait de cesse de demander au tricolore s'il se plaisait ici, comment étaient ses parents, ce qu'il faisait dans son village, s'il voulait voyager, s'il trouvait l'héritier intéressant, s'il le trouvait beau, agréable. Yugi ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir avec ces dernière questions qui revenait souvent, mais il ne prêtât pas trop attention au comportement de son ami. Peut-être que le jeune homme était tout simplement curieux? Et après tout, Atem était son ami depuis qu'il était tout jeune, il semblait normal qu'il veuille savoir ce que Yugi pensait de lui.

Yugi, lui aussi, était désireux d'en savoir un peu plus sur Jouser. Il lui posa lui aussi des questions et apprit que Jouser avait une sœur de deux ans plus jeune que lui. Il apprit que sa mère était décédé d'une très forte fièvre, que même les médecins du roi n'avait pu soigné. Il apprit aussi que Jouser redoutait particulièrement la mort du roi. Bien sûr, le Pharaon était bon et juste, mais le père de Jouser était l'un des architectes qui s'occupaient du tombeau du roi et lorsque le Pharaon passerai vers l'au-delà, les architectes de son tombeau devraient mourir avec lui, afin que les secrets de l'édifice où reposerai le Pharaon soient gardé à jamais(**1**). En apprenant cela, Yugi fut triste pour son ami, mais celui ci le rassura.

« Le Pharaon a les bonnes grâces des Dieux. Il restera parmi nous encore longtemps, crois moi. »

Lorsqu'ils eut terminé toutes leur tâches de la journée, Jouser allait se reposer dans les appartements de son père, pendant que Yugi parcourrait les couloirs d'un pas lent. Il était exténué. Il n'aurait jamais penser que travailler au palais pouvait être aussi fatigante. Même lorsqu'il travaillait avec son père, il ne se souvenait pas avoir dépensé autant d'énergie que comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours. Mais malgré ça, il était heureux d'être ici, même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Il mangeait certain aliment qu'il n'avait jamais gouter jusqu'à lors, il portait de très beaux vêtements, les autres domestiques étaient très sympathiques et le prince était très respectueux, voir même protecteur avec lui, malgré leur différence de classe social.

Quand il retourna aux appartements du prince, Yugi se dirigea vers son lit et s'y allongea avec un soupire de bien être. Il ferma les yeux et mit ses bras derrière sa tête, ce qui le fit quelque peu grimacé. Il avait mal partout, mais surtout aux jambes, à force de marché. Il laissa vagabondé son esprit et ne vit donc pas ce qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Quelque chose de très silencieux, de très agile. Aucun bruits ne trahissaient ses déplacements. Cette chose s'approchait de plus en plus du jeune homme, alors que celui ci ne bougeait même pas, elle guettait sa proie, attendant patiemment qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement afin d'aller à l'attaque. Elle était désormais à quelques centimètres du lit, ses yeux fixant le garçon.

Yugi rouvrit les yeux et amorça un mouvement pour s'étirer quand quelque chose lui sauta sur le ventre. Il fit un bon hors de son lit laissant la chose sur ce dernier. Yugi avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre mais se sentait totalement idiot. Parce qu'il avait eu peur de ça. Un chaton. Un petit chaton au pelage court et cuivré. Bien que ce soit encore un petit, son corps était plutôt long et mince, sa queue était assez fine, sa tête légèrement triangulaire et surplomber de deux grandes oreilles au bout arrondies (**2**). Il avait un petit collier en or autour du cou, où était incruster une petite pierre rouge, un rubis. Ses yeux était d'un vert profond et semblait détaillés Yugi. Le tricolore le trouvait mignon, même s'il lui avait fait peur.

Le félin miaula et se pavana sur le lit de Yugi, fière de lui avoir subtilisé son territoire. Puis il s'assit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Yugi. Le jeune homme avança sa main vers la tête du chaton afin de le caresser. Le petit animal recula la tête dans un premier temps, puis senti la main de Yugi et enfin caressa sa tête sur les doigts de l'humain. Yugi sourit, le chaton avait l'air très affectueux.

L'adolescent se rassit sur son lit tout en continuant à caresser la douce fourrure du chaton. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'allongea sur le ventre et prit appuie sur ses avant bras, releva les jambes et laissa le chaton s'amusé avec ses mèches blondes.

« Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance d'Isou » Dit la voix du prince.

Yugi tourna la tête et vit Atem, un sourire au lèvre, s'approché de lui. Le prince s'assit à côté de Yugi. La proximité entre eux fit légèrement rougir le plus petit, mais il se reprit très vite. Le prince caressa la tête du chaton tout en disant :

« Isou est un mâle. Il vient d'arrivé au palais, comme toi. » Il s'arrêta quelques instant pour regardé Yugi toujours en souriant, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. « Il est pour toi. »

Yugi se redressa, surprit, et planta ses yeux dans ceux du prince.

« Pour moi? Mais mon prince... Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Bien sûr que tu le peux. Il te protègera (**3**) et puis... » Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et montra la petite pierre rouge que le chaton portait autour du coup. « Comme ça tu ne m'oubliera pas. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Atem hésita à relever les yeux vers Yugi. Il était heureux de pouvoir offrir une protection à Yugi, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il l'avait fait. C'était la première fois qu'il offrait quelque chose. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'offrir des présents à Jouser. Mais là, c'était différent. Yugi n'était arrivé que depuis peu, et pourtant, il avait réussit à chamboulé le prince comme personne ne l'avait fait avant lui.

Atem avait apprit, dès son plus jeune âge, à contrôlé ses sentiments, ses gestes, ses paroles. Il avait apprit à garder un visage impassible lorsque des criminels étaient jugés lors du procès du millénium (**4**), quelque soit la sanction. Il savait que les jeunes filles vivant au palais le courtisaient dans le seule espoir d'être la futur reine, il savait qu'être Pharaon était bien plus difficile que ce que son père voulait bien lui montré. Il savait comment réagir face à beaucoup de choses, mais pas face à Yugi. Et cela le rendait perplexe, mais aussi fasciné par le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait. Il avait le sentiment qu'après avoir tout caché pendant presque dix-neuf ans, il pouvait se laisser aller, il avait l'impression que bien que Yugi le voit en tant que prince, il le voyait aussi en tant qu'homme. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que les sentiments de Yugi était tout aussi confus que les siens.

De plus, il voyait que, même s'il appréciait le luxe dans lequel il vivait, Yugi arrivait à s'en désintéressé au profit de choses qui auraient pu être totalement dérisoire aux yeux d'autres personnes. Lors de ses nombreuses conversations avec Jouser, Atem avait apprit que Yugi demandait souvent au châtain d'aller dans le jardin et de lui apprendre le nom des fleurs; pendant les moments de libre que les deux jeunes domestiques avaient, il préférait aller écouté les suivantes de la reine joués de leurs instruments de musique plutôt que d'aller se reposer confortablement dans son lit; il demandait à Jouser de lui raconter les histoires que représentaient les bas reliefs sur les murs des couloirs plutôt que d'aller voir les statuts en or de la salle du trône. Atem était étonné par le comportement du jeune garçon, qui, au lieu d'être cupide comme beaucoup le seraient devenu après être venu au palais, restait le même que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Sinoufer avait raison, l'âme de Yugi était d'une pureté exceptionnel.

« ...tem? »

Le prince reprit ses esprits après cette longue réflexion.

« Prince Atem, est-ce que tout va bien? »

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux améthyste de Yugi.

« Oui, excuse moi Yugi. Je crois que mon esprits vagabondait une fois de plus. » Dit le prince en souriant au plus jeune.

« A quoi pensiez vous, mon prince? » Demanda Yugi.

_Mon_ prince. Ces mots avaient une mélodies particulières dans la bouche Yugi et les oreilles du prince en savouraient chaque syllabes.

« Oh euh... A... » Le prince hésita. Il aurait voulu dire à Yugi que son arrivé avait changé beaucoup de chose pour lui, mais il ne trouvait cela pas très digne d'un prince, et surtout il ne savait pas comment le petit domestique allait réagir. « Et bien je pensais à... Notre sortie nocturne! »

Il lui mentait, mais il pensait que c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis, il y avait vraiment pensé à leur petite virée, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils en avaient parlés et il brulait toujours d'impatience. Et même si Yugi était retissant à l'idée de mener le prince et Jouser en dehors du palais, le châtain avait fait en sorte que le plus petit puisse aller en ville au moins une fois par jour, pour de diverses raisons. A chaque fois, Jouser accompagnait Yugi jusqu'à l'entrer du palais et demandait aux gardes de le laisser sortir. Ceux-ci avait trouvé le comportement du châtain plutôt étrange et les raisons des sorties souvent suspect, mais finalement ils se dirent que ça ne devait pas être bien méchant, que c'était peut être un simple jeu entre es adolescents.

A chaque fois qu'il quittait le palais, Yugi avait une petite bourse remplie d'argent (donné par Jouser) afin d'acheté ce pourquoi il était censé aller en ville. Parfois il revenait avec des épices, du savons, d'autre fois avec des plumes d'oiseaux qu'il ne connaissait même pas, des pigments pour du maquillages. Bref, tout les prétextes étaient bon et comme tout cela était pour le prince, personne ne lui posait de question quand il revenait, les bras chargés de choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

Pendant tout le temps qu'il passait hors du palais, Yugi visitait la ville, marchant à travers les rues, regardant les différentes boutiques, écoutant les histoires des voyageurs, visitant les temples édifiés aux noms des Dieux. Il passait plus de temps à marché et visité plutôt qu'à trouvé les objets farfelus que Jouser et le prince lui demandaient de ramener. Mais à force, il commençait à connaître la ville et à savoir s'y repérer sans trop de difficultés.

« Oh... Eh bien... » Commença Yugi. « Je pense que nous pourrons peut être y aller demain, je crois que j'arriverai à me repérer sans trop de mal. »

Yugi redoutait énormément le moment où il devrait mener ses deux amis hors du palais, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les faire changer d'avis, ils étaient tout les deux bien décidés à sortir du lieu qu'ils avaient toujours connu et rien n'aurait pu les détournés de cette idée.

« Fantastique! » Dit le prince en bondissant de son lit. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Le prince sortie de sa chambre et laissa un Yugi avec une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Celui-ci se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Atem, quand il le vit revenir en compagnie de Jouser. Évidemment, il fallait qu'ils mettent un « plan » au point. Le prince et le châtain s'assirent sur le lit de Yugi et Atem reprit la parole.

« Jouser, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Yugi vient de me dire que nous pourrions aller en ville demain soir. » Dit -il à son ami avec un large sourire.

« Ah! Tant mieux, je n'arrêtais pas d'en rêvé ces derniers temps! » Commença le plus grand. « Mais... Je me suis posé quelques questions, comment va t-on faire pour sortir du palais sans se faire voir? Les gardes feront leur rondes pendant la nuit. Et le seul endroit où nous pourrions quitter le palais, ce serait la grande porte. Autant dire que l'ouvrir avec discrétion serait totalement impossible. »

Yugi eut un petit espoir, peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin entendre raison et se résigner à attendre les trois dernier mois avant les dix-neuf ans du prince. Mais cet espoir fut détruit par la voix grave du prince.

« Non Jouser, il y a un autre passage pour aller en ville. » Fit le prince malicieusement.

Et zut! Pendant un moment, Yugi s'était dit qu'enfin cette idée saugrenue allait sortir de la tête du prince, mais non. Atem expliqua au deux autres comment il savait qu'un autre passage existait.

« Moi aussi je me disais que nous ne pourrions jamais passé la grande porte, mais en marchant dans le palais, dans un couloir où j'étais seul, j'ai entendu un bruit qui à attiré mon attention. Je suis donc allé à l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et j'ai vu Cordé, les bras chargés de gâteaux. »

« Cordé? » Demanda Yugi.

« La fille cadette du vizir. Elle est encore petite, elle n'a que 9 ans. » Expliqua Jouser.

Yugi acquiesça et Atem reprit.

« Je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait pour avoir les bras aussi chargé. Au début elle ne voulait pas me le dire parce qu'elle avait peur que je la gronde, mais après lui avoir juré que cela resterai entre elle et moi, elle m'a avoué qu'elle venait de la ville et que le mur derrière elle cachait un passage qui menait vers Memphis. Donc si nous prenions ce passage, nous serions sûr de ne pas nous faire prendre. » Le prince s'arrêta quelques seconde et reprit, avec une voix légèrement incertaine. « Cependant, il y a quand même un petit problème. »

« Lequel? » Demandèrent Yugi et Jouser en chœur.

« Et bien... Le passage, il est de l'autre côté du palais. »

« Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir traverser le palais en entier pour pouvoir aller en ville? Et tout ça sans se faire prendre, sans se faire voir et sans faire aucun bruit? » S'exclama Yugi d'une voix suraigu. « Mais on ne va jamais réussir! »

« C'est vrai que... ça relève de l'exploit. » Ajouta Jouser.

« Voyons! Où est passé votre courage et votre soif d'aventure ! » Commença le prince d'un air triomphant. Mais lorsqu'il vit les regards dépités de ses deux amis, il se découragea quelque peu. « Yugi, Jouser, il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne le ferons jamais sinon. Jouser, je sais que tu as autant envie que moi que de voir ce qu'il y a derrière les murs du palais et il est hors de question que je sorte si tu n'es pas avec moi. Et Yugi, nous avons besoin de toi, nous serions incapable de nous retrouvé dans Memphis, nous avons besoin de toi comme guide. Et je serai vraiment heureux de partager ma première sortie avec toi. Et je suis sûr que Jouser aussi. »

Jouser releva la tête avec un regard déterminé.

« Vous avez raison mon prince, il ne faut pas que nous ayons peur! » Approuva le plus grand. Il se mit face à Yugi et le tint par les épaules. « Yugi, mon ami, nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

Yugi releva les yeux. Son ami. Il l'avait appeler son ami. Même si Yugi considérait Atem et Jouser comme ses amis dès le premier moment où il les avait rencontré, il ne savait pas si son amitié était réciproque, il pensait que les deux jeunes hommes était sympathiques avec lui parce qu'ils le devaient, mais pas forcément par choix. Mais Jouser venait de lui confirmer qu'ils étaient tout les trois amis, et cela fit partir tout sentiments de peur dans le cœur de Yugi. Il était heureux, car enfin il avait enfin des amis. Et grâce à ces quelques mots que lui avait dit Jouser, Yugi se sentit près à aider le prince et le châtain à sortir du palais, même s'il devait prendre des risques (**5**).

« Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas avoir peur et nous y arriverons! » S'exclama Yugi.

« Bien parlé! Allons y maintenant!. » Dit Jouser, en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Jouser... Souvient toi, c'est demain que nous y allons. » S'empressa de dire Atem.

Le plus grand se retourna, les joues rouges.

« Ah euh oui, c'est vrai, excusez moi. » Dit-il en se frottant la tête et en riant nerveusement.

Les trois adolescents parlèrent encore et se mirent d'accords pour que Jouser et Yugi s'occupent des vêtements qu'ils allaient mettre pour le lendemain, afin de passer inaperçu auprès des habitants de Memphis. Atem dit aux deux autre de l'appeler par son prénom, pendant qu'ils seraient en ville et Yugi fit promettre au prince et à Jouser qu'ils le suivraient et qu'ils n'insisteraient pas si Yugi leur disait qu'ils ne pourraient pas aller voir tel ou tel endroit dans la ville. Une fois que tout fut décidé, les trois garçons se rendirent compte que la nuit était tombé et allèrent se couchés après avoir mangés.

Demain, Jouser et Atem découvrirait enfin Memphis.

* * *

(1) Il me semble avoir lu ce fait quelque part, mais si ce n'est pas exact je vous prie de m'en excusez.

(2) J'ai essayez tant bien que mal de décrire un Abyssin, cette race avait la cote avec les égyptiens apparemment xD

(3) Pour le égyptiens, les chats étaient l'incarnation de Bastet et ils étaient perçu comme des protecteurs.

(4) Je ne sais plus si ça s'appelle "procès du millenium", mais je suppose que vous savez de quoi je parle (enfin j'espère xD).

(5) Ça fait très nianian et ils sont amis très vite, je vous l'accorde XD

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine. Dites moi, est-ce que les descriptions que je fait sont assez potable? Qu'en pensez vous? Et l'histoire, est-ce qu'elle tient debout pour le moment xD?_

_Comme d'habitude, donnez moi vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises =)._


	7. Ballade dans Memphis

_Un nouveau chapitre, il y aura un peu plus "d'action" dans celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me motivent énormément pour continuer à écrire cette histoire. Encore une fois, je n'ai plus Word (damned), j'essaye de faire très attention aux fautes, mais je vous pries de m'excuser si vous en voyez ^^'. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ballade dans Memphis

Le lendemain matin, Jouser vint réveillé Yugi comme à son habitude et ils commencèrent leur tâches de la journée. Cependant il y en eu moins que d'habitude. En effet, le prince avait en sorte qu'ils soient allégé de certaines choses afin qu'ils puissent préparé leur petite excursion nocturne. Jouser et Yugi trouvèrent des tuniques toute simples pour le prince et pour eux, ainsi que des capes de couleurs crèmes, pour se protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit. Ils allèrent aussi aux cuisines afin de prendre de quoi manger au cas où ils auraient faim pendant leur petite aventure.

Pendant que Jouser et Yugi allaient à droite et à gauche dans le palais pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, le châtain fit remarqué au plus petit qu'un chaton les suivait partout. Yugi fut d'abord surpris, car il savait que ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un chat de collé son maitre, que les félins préféraient largement dormir au soleil plutôt que de se fatigué à marcher. Et pourtant Isou les suivaient vraiment partout, il lui arrivait même de miauler lorsqu'il ne retrouvait plus la trace de Yugi dans les couloirs, afin que celui-ci vienne le chercher.

Après avoir préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour le soir, en fin d'après midi, les deux adolescent allèrent dans le jardin et s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre, toujours suivit par Isou. Jouser demanda à Yugi s'il connaissait ce chat et le tricolore lui avoua que c'était le prince qui lui en avait fait cadeau. Le plus grand en fut étonné mais fit un sourire malicieux à son ami, qui lui, commençait à se sentir gêné.

« Qu'y a t-il ? Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça? » Demanda le tricolore.

« S'il t'a fait un cadeau c'est que le prince t'apprécie vraiment. Atem n'offre pratiquement jamais de présents. Et en plus de ça c'est un chat qu'il t'a offert, il veut te protéger. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Peut être que tu lui plaît? » Finit-il par dire, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Quoi? Mais non pas du tout, qu'est que tu va t'imaginer ? Il veut juste... Et moi je ne suis qu'un... Enfin, ce n'est pas du tout ça, j'en suis sûr! » Lâcha Yugi, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Allons Yugi, ne soit pas si défaitiste, je suis sûr que tu as un chance avec le prince. » Continua à se moqué Jouser.

« Jouser, arrête! Ce n'est pas ça, d'accords? Il juste très amical et... Et Isou n'est certainement qu'un cadeau de bienvenue. Et même si c'était le cas, nous somme tout les deux des hommes, donc c'est tout bonnement im-po-ssible. Et puis il est le futur roi, il devra donner un héritier au peuple. Et puis qu'est ce que dirait le Pharaon s'il apprenait que son fils était... Enfin que... Et puis, il y a beaucoup de jeune fille au sang noble qui le courtisent, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait jeter son dévolu sur moi. »

Inconsciemment, Yugi cherchait tout les prétexte pour que ce qu'avait dit Jouser ne soit pas vrai. Parce qu'il c'était rendu compte que le prince l'avait chamboulé au plus haut point, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça avant. Il s'était rendu compte que parfois le visage du prince venait hanté ses nuits, souvent accompagné de rêves peut recommandables. Et Yugi était très troublé à cause de tout ça. Et que dirait le prince s'il venait à l'apprendre? Il le rejetterai certainement. Yugi n'osait même pas l'imaginer, il préférait donc tout enfouir aux plus profond de son âme et se taire.

« Il te plait, le prince ? » Demanda Jouser.

Yugi releva la tête, énervé et près à faire une remarque cinglante au châtain, mais il se stoppa lorsqu'il comprit que ce que lui avait demander Jouser était une véritable question, qu'elle n'était pas destinée à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Yugi réfléchit. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il savait juste qu'il se sentait vraiment bien lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Atem, qu'il osait lui parler et le regarder droit dans les yeux, même s'il était le fils du Pharaon. Il savait aussi qu'il ressentait un pincement au cœur quand il voyait le prince entourer de toutes les jeunes fille de la cour. Et enfin, il le trouvait beau, tellement beau. Si Yugi le pouvait, il resterait des journées entière à plonger ses yeux dans ceux, couleurs rubis, du prince et à contempler son visage au traits fin. Mais tout ça, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour. Parce que c'était différent de l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents (**1**).

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Répondit Yugi. Puis pour savoir si oui ou non, il avait des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié pour le prince, il posa une question à Jouser. « Jouser, dis-moi, qu'est que tu ressent pour Maât? »

Le châtain fut surpris de cette question mais y répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Je ressens de l'amour pour elle. Oui... Je l'aime. »

Mais ça ne répondait pas à la question de Yugi.

« Par là je voulais dire... Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer... Comment sais tu que tu l'aime? Par rapport à quoi te bases tu pour le savoir. »

« Oh euh... » Jouser chercha longtemps, il ne savait pas trop comment l'expliqué à son ami. Mais au bout de quelque temps, il leva un peu les yeux au ciel, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes. « Et bien... Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte, qu'il n'y a que nous deux. J'ai l'impression que je serai prêt à tout pour elle, que je pourrait aller la chercher à l'autre bout du désert s'il le fallait. Je serais près à tout quitter pour elle. Et... » Il se mit à rougir. « Je crois qu'un simple baiser de Maât vaudrait toutes les richesses du monde pour moi. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Yugi? »

« Parce que... Parce que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un... Je n'ai rien pour comparer les sentiments que j'ai éprouvé jusque là. » Yugi paraissait totalement confus. Sa tête était devenu un énorme souk.

« Donc tu ressens des choses pour le prince, n'est ce pas? » Jouser avait reprit son ton taquin et arborait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ça suffit! De toute façon nous n'avons plus le temps de discuté, il faut retourner dans les appartements du prince, il doit nous attendre. » Yugi vira une fois de plus au rouge pivoine et commença à avancer en direction du palais. En effet, la nuit commençait à tombé, il serait donc bientôt l'heure pour les trois adolescents de sortir du palais.

Jouser suivit Yugi avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Il se rapprocha du tricolore et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Mais, vraiment, le prince te plait ou non? »

Yugi, excédé, poursuivit un Jouser hilare en lui hurlant de se taire. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à atteindre la chambre du prince, où les attendait celui-ci. Atem releva la tête et vit ses deux amis se rapprochés, toujours accompagné d'un petit chaton. Il s'approcha du félin, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser.

« Je te félicite Isou, je vois que tu joues ton rôle de protecteur à merveille. »

Le chat ronronna sous les caresses du prince, tandis que l'héritier observait le comportement étrange de ses amis, le plus petit regardait ailleurs, comme s'il voulait évité son regard et le plus grand se retenait de rire avec difficulté. Le prince n'y prêta pas plus attention et dit à ses amis qu'il était tant de se préparer. Ils acquiescèrent.

Les trois jeunes gens changèrent de tenu et arborèrent chacun des tuniques blanches sans décoration, sans bijoux, sans fils d'or. Elles étaient vraiment toute simple, les habitants de la ville ne verraient pas qu'ils venaient de la demeure du Pharaon. Le prince ôta tout ses précieux bijoux, ainsi que sa cape et sa couronne. Chacun prit une cape de couleur crème et la mit sur ses épaules.

Jouser se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Si Yugi n'était pas si petit, on pourrait vraiment vous prendre pour des jumeaux! » S'exclama t-il.

« Je ne suis pas petit! Je suis juste... Désavantagé verticalement! » Protesta Yugi.

Cette remarque fit rire les deux autres, et ils se mirent en route.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, ils étaient attentifs à chaque sons et chaque ombre, qui auraient pu trahirent leur présence dans les couloirs du château, ils marchaient à pas feutrés. Atem avançait en premier, suivit de Yugi et Jouser fermait la marche. Les couloirs étaient totalement silencieux, parfois ils voyaient les ombres des gardes sur les murs et retenaient leur souffles en se faisant le plus discret possible, ils se collaient à la paroi des murs et écoutaient silencieusement lorsque les gardes se saluaient. La traversé du palais se passa plutôt bien, mais dans les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du passage, ils durent s'arrêtés car deux gardes parlaient juste devant l'embrochement qui menait au dernier couloir. Ils se collèrent une fois de plus à la paroi et écoutèrent des deux gardes.

« Eh, tu as remarqué, le prince à un nouveau domestique. Il lui ressemble comme deux goute d'eau. » Dit l'un d'eux.

« C'est vrai? Et comment fait le Pharaon pour arrivé à les différenciés? » Demanda l'autre.

« Il y a quelques détails qui ne trompent pas. Le plus flagrant, c'est que le domestique est beaucoup plus petit. » Répondit le premier.

Yugi s'empourpra à nouveau. Il n'était pas petit! Et en admettant que cela soit le cas, ce n'était pas de sa faute!

Pendant que Yugi s'énervait sur place, les deux autres le regardèrent et eurent du mal à retenir leur rires. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils entendirent Yugi prendre une grande inspiration, la même inspiration que l'on a lorsque l'on à extrêmement peur. Les deux plus grands plaquèrent leur mains sur la bouche du dernier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et vit une petite boule de poile de couleur cuivre contre sa cheville. Isou!

Le chaton commença à se frotté contre la jambe de Yugi. Ne voulant pas qu'il attire l'attention, Yugi le prit dans ses bras, mais se rendit compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée lorsque le félin se mit à ronronné.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » Demanda l'un des gardes.

« De quoi tu parles? »

« Tu n'entends pas? Écoutes. » Court silence. « Là! Le bruit, tu l'entends? »

Les trois adolescents commencèrent à paniqués. Yugi lâcha Isou qui retomba sur ses pattes. Indigné, le chaton fixa Yugi d'un regard intense et parti vers le couloirs opposé.

« Je n'entends rien. Je crois que tu es fatigué mon ami. » Furent les dernières phrases prononcés par le garde avant qu'il ne parte, suivit de l'autre garde.

Yugi, Jouser et Atem poussèrent ensemble un soupir de soulagement et s'avancèrent vers le dernier couloir, afin d'accéder au passage. Atem poussa sur un mur, qui pivota, puis prit une torche sur le mur adjacent et fit signe aux deux autre de le suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent tout trois dans un long et sombre couloir. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, non sans mal (Jouser et Yugi avait trébuché plusieurs fois), ils virent une sortie. Ils s'avancèrent vers celle-ci et se retrouvèrent près d'une petite battisse qui semblait abandonné. Des voix lointaines et de petites lueur parvinrent à leur oreilles et leurs yeux. Ils continuèrent vers celles-ci. Plus ils marchaient, plus les bruits s'intensifiait, jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle. Il la longèrent et débouchèrent dans une rue, bien plus grande que la précédente.

Bien que la nuit soit tombé, la ville ne semblait pas avoir perdu son effervescence (**2**). Des hommes et des femmes marchaient rapidement, tout en parlant fort. Certain tenaient des fruits, d'autres du bois, des bijoux, des jars (certainement remplie de bière ou de vin), des poissons, des céréales. Yugi avait l'impression que l'ambiance de la ville était exactement la même que pendant la journée, même si le ciel était noir, éclairé seulement par la lune et les étoiles. Heureusement que de nombreuses torches étaient fixées sur les façade des maisons et des boutiques.

Atem et Jouser étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils avaient tout les deux vu le palais parfois très animé lorsqu'un invité important venait rendre visite au Pharaon, mais ici, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Les habitants avaient tellement peu vu le prince qu'ils ne devaient même pas le reconnaître, ils ne le saluaient donc pas et il savourait le fait que, pour une fois, il n'était pas le prince, mais juste Atem, un adolescent parmi tant d'autre. Quant à Jouser, il connaissait pratiquement tout les domestique du palais, même s'il y en avait beaucoup, et cela lui faisait bizarre de voir de nouveau visage. Yugi aperçu l'ébahissement de ses deux amis et en fut heureux. Il leur proposa continuer le long de la rue.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Yugi leur montrait les boutiques où il avait acheté tel ou tel chose pour le prince, lorsqu'il sortait pendant la journée. Puis les trois amis entrèrent dans certaines de ces boutiques. Au début Jouser et Atem ne faisait que regarder, ne sachant pas quoi faire, et quand ils tournèrent la tête vers Yugi, ils virent que celui-ci n'hésitait pas à prendre certain objets en main, ils firent donc de même. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant à peu près une heure, quand Jouser montra un petit bâtiment d'où provenait de la musique, beaucoup de voix et d'éclat de rire.

« Yugi, dis moi, qu'est ce qu'ils vendent ici? » Demanda le châtain, manifestement très intéressé.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une boutique Jouser. C'est une auberge. » Répondit le plus petit.

« Une auberge? Qu'est que c'est? » Demanda Atem, qui était, lui aussi, très curieux.

« C'est un lieu où l'on peut boire quelque chose et s'assoir tout en discutant avec des amis. Cependant il faut payer, le service n'est pas gratuit et la boisson non plus. » Expliqua Yugi.

« Les personnes à l'intérieur ont l'air de beaucoup s'y amusé, allons-y! » S'exclama le prince.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la salle, où un monde fou était agglutiné. Au fond , quelques personnes jouaient un air entrainant pendant que deux jeunes femmes dansaient. Des tables étaient disposés ça et là dans la salle. Certains chantaient, d'autre parlaient et d'autres encore jouaient à des jeux tout en pariant de l'argent, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attiré l'œil du prince. Celui-ci s'approcha d'une de ces tables, où un homme déplaçait trois gobelets. En observant le jeux quelques minutes, Atem comprit que le but était de trouvé une datte qui était caché sous l'un des gobelet après que l'homme les ait bougés.

« Tu veut tenter ta chance mon gars?»(**3**) Demanda l'homme en question à Atem. Il était de corpulence plutôt importante avec une épaisse moustache noir, mais il semblait très sympathique. Le prince hocha affirmativement de la tête et se mit en face du moustachu.

« Combien veux-tu miser? Si tu gagne une fois je te redonne ta somme, deux fois, je te la redonne en double, et si tu gagne trois fois, en triple. »

« Très bien, je pense que je vais donc miser... 3 pièces d'or. » Dit le prince en les mettant sur la table et en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de prendre un peu d'argent.

Atem fut rejoint par les deux autres quand le jeu commença. L'homme montra à Atem où se trouvait la datte en soulevant un gobelet, puis le remit à plat sur la table. Il les déplaça, pendant que le prince ne quittait pas le gobelet qui contenait la datte des yeux,puis s'arrêta, demandant à Atem de choisir l'un d'entre eux. L'héritier pointa celui de gauche. Le moustachu souleva le gobelet en question et félicita Atem. Il recommença et dit à Atem de choisir une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, le prince choisit celui du milieu et gagna une fois de plus. La dernière fois, l'homme déplaça les gobelets beaucoup plus vite que les deux première fois. Atem avait du mal à suivre et lorsque l'homme s'arrêta, il ne sut lequel choisir. Une main se mit sur son épaule et la voix de Yugi parvint à ses oreilles, dans un chuchotement:

« Choisissez celui de droite, mon prince. »

Atem rougit, se retourna et vit les yeux améthyste de Yugi. Il lui sourit puis se retourna pour donner sa réponse au moustachu. Celui ci releva le gobelet et lui donna neuf pièces d'or, le prix qu'il avait gagné pour avoir trouvé la réponse trois fois. Ils remercièrent l'homme puis les trois adolescent partirent se trouver une table. Lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent une, ils s'assirent et commencèrent à discuté.

« Merci beaucoup Yugi. » Commença Jouser. « Sans toi nous n'aurions pas vu la belle Memphis de nuit. »

« Jouser à raison, nous t'en somme vraiment reconnaissant. » Approuva le prince.

Le plus petit se mit à rougir et dit que ce n'était rien. Que cela lui faisait plaisir et qu'il était heureux de leur avoir fait découvrir quelque chose. Ils continuèrent à parlés tout les trois, puis un homme, puis deux, puis trois vinrent se mêlés de leur conversations, mais cela, de façon très courtoises. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à six à leur table. L'un des trois hommes racontait les mésaventures qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa femme, qui était, selon ses dires, très autoritaires,ce qui fit fortement rire les trois adolescents. Pendant que l'un parlait de son épouse, un autre dit:

« Bah alors, il boivent rien les jeunes? »

En effet, ils n'avaient pas encore demander de quoi boire. L'un des trois hommes fit donc venir un jeune garçon qui devait être un serveur et lui demanda la spécialité de la maison. Quand Jouser demanda ce que c'était, celui qui avait commandé répondit que seul les vrais hommes buvaient cela et qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient tout les trois adorés. Le serveur ramena les gobelets et les déposa sur la table. Chacun en prit un et ils trinquèrent.

« Allez avalez moi ça! Et d'un seul coup! »

Lorsque Yugi avala la première gorgée, il sentit un agréable goût de fruit mais ensuite vint une sensation de chaleur intense dans son gosier. Lorsqu'il finit la totalité du liquide, il avait la gorge en feu et ne pu s'empêcher de tousser, tout comme Atem et Jouser. Les trois hommes se mirent à rirent et dirent qu'au début la sensation est désagréable, mais qu'à force d'en boire, on s'y habituait. Ils en commandèrent d'autre, tout en disant qu'ils invitaient les trois ados, pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue dans « leur » auberge. Atem, Yugi et Jouser continuèrent donc à boire cette étrange liquide.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le plus petit s'arrêta ainsi que le châtain, ayant la tête qui commençait à tournée, mais le prince qui semblait tenir un peu mieux la boisson, accompagna encore un peu les personnes qui les avaient invité. Plus les gobelets se vidaient et plus les langues se déliaient, sous les yeux de Yugi et Jouser qui trouvaient cela amusant de voir les quatre autres dire des phrases qui ne tenaient pas la route. Ainsi pendant une discussion hautement philosophique sur les vêtements des personnes aisés, Atem dit aux autres que, lui, portait de très beau vêtements, parce que son père était très généreux avec lui. A ce moment là, Jouser et Yugi se regardèrent, inquiet. Quand l'un des trois hommes demanda à Atem ce quel métier exerçait son père, Atem répondit : Pharaon. Mais il commençait à se faire tard, la plupart des clients étaient occupés et les hommes de leurs tables beaucoup trop amochés par l'alcool pour le croire. Ainsi, ils se mirent à rire jusqu'au larme tout en disant qu'Atem semblait bien plus ivre qu'eux. Quant à Yugi et Jouser, dirent aux trois hommes qu'il était peut être temps pour eux de partir, prétextant qu'ils ne voulaient pas perdre définitivement leur ami à cause de l'alcool, mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient peur que le prince refasse une gaffe. Jouser prit donc le prince sur son dos et ils sortirent de l'auberge.

La rue sur laquelle les trois amis débouchèrent fut bien plus calme que le moment où ils étaient arrivés dans Memphis. Il devait être extrêmement tard. Pendant qu'ils rebroussaient chemin vers le passage qui allait les menés jusqu'au palais, Jouser et Yugi se dirent que le réveil du lendemain allait être très difficile, mais que par « chance », le prince était totalement saoul, ainsi ils pourraient dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du palais, celui-ci était d'un silence reposant, contrastant parfaitement avec l'effervescence de la ville. Le châtain et le tricolore firent attention à ne pas attiré l'attention des gardes et se fut une tache difficile étant donné que le prince poussait des grognements du à un mal de crâne qui commençait à s'installer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre d'Atem, Jouser le déposa sur son lit et demanda à Yugi s'il pouvait s'occuper de lui, car le mal de crâne commençait aussi à s'inviter dans la tête du plus grand. Yugi ayant accepté, il le remercia puis partit se coucher en marchant d'un pas titubant, tout en disant qu'il avait passé la meilleur nuit de sa vie.

Quand il fut seul avec le prince, Yugi venait de réalisé ce que voulait dire Jouser par « s'occuper du prince ». Il devait le mettre correctement dans son lit, mais aussi le déshabiller afin qu'il puisse dormir à son aise. A cette pensé, Yugi sentit le rouge lui monter au joues. Il s'avança vers le lit du prince, lequel grognait toujours de temps à autres, puis commença à lui retirer aussi délicatement que possible sa cape, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Les gestes de Yugi étaient lents et hésitant. Après la cape vint le tour de la tunique. Yugi se demandait s'il était vraiment sage de faire ça, mais avant qu'il réfléchisse à la réponse, la main du prince prit l'une des siennes. Yugi leva les yeux vers le visage d'Atem et rencontra le regard rubis de celui-ci. L'héritier lui sourit.

« Ne t'embête pas avec ça Yugi. » Dit-il, d'une voix légèrement mal assuré, surement due à l'alcool.

Yugi obéit et se recula, mais le prince, lui, se redressa tout doucement. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le regard brulant du prince ne quittait pas les yeux de Yugi. Un lueur inconnue brillait dans ceux d'Atem. Le garçon aux yeux rubis commença à approché son visage de celui du plus jeune, qui était trop pétrifié pour bouger. Il senti bientôt le souffle du prince sur son visage et son cœur s'accélérer à une vitesse folle. Une main vint se posé sur sa joue et des lèvres effleurèrent les siennes, puis la bouche d'Atem de posa doucement sur celle de Yugi. Le petit domestique avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mais voyant que le prince fermait les siens, il fit de même. Il savoura le bref contact entre leur deux bouches qui fut rompu par l'héritier. Il s'éloigna un peu du garçon aux yeux violet et lui sourit.

« Bonne nuit Yugi. »

Puis il se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Yugi, ébahit par le comportement du prince, eu du mal à calmé les battements de son cœur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son propre lit. Il enleva sa cape, s'y allongea et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit là, le visage du prince hanta les rêves de Yugi, tandis que les songes d'Atem furent envahit par celui d'un garçon au yeux améthyste.

* * *

(1) Je me suis dit que c'était la seule comparaison qu'il pouvait avoir puisqu'il n'était jamais tomber amoureux.

(2) Eh ouais, même pendant l'antiquité on faisait la fête le soir xD.

(3) Je me suis dit que c'était mieux de mettre un langage familier.

_Voilà! Bon alors je sais, c'est pas terrible un prince bourré, mais bon c'était ça première sortie, il faut bien commencer un jour ^^'. Et le premier baiser (bourré), enfin! xD_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus! _

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions!_


	8. Le Banquet

_Voici la suite de cette histoire =). _

_Avant que vous ne commenciez, je tiens à vous prévenir que les publications seront certainement plus espacées dans le temps désormais, je suis en terminal et le bac arrive à grand pas, bref, vous me comprenez ^^'. De plus il y quelques problèmes avec FanFiction en ce moment pour les publications, en espérant que ça aille en s'arrangeant.  
_

_Encore une fois, Word ,mon ami, à prit congé de moi (paix à son âme), je suis donc à la merci des fautes d'orthographe, pardonnez-moi ^^'._

* * *

Le banquet

Quand il émergea de son sommeil, Yugi n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. D'abord parce qu'il se doutait qu'il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée et donc que le soleil allait lui faire mal aux yeux, et ensuite parce qu'il avait un horrible mal de tête et qu'il avait peur que celui-ci empire si jamais il ouvrait ses yeux.

Il bougea légèrement et sentit une petite source de chaleur près de son ventre. Ne sachant pas ce que c'était, il se décida à affronter la lueur du jour afin de voir cette petite chose. Il ouvrit un premier œil avec difficulté, puis le second. Il mit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la clarté dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Il baissa enfin la tête et vit une petite boule de poile, une fois de plus. Décidément, Isou le suivait vraiment partout. Yugi sourit et se mit à grattouillé le chaton derrière les oreilles, puis il s'étira tout en se remémorant la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Jouser et le prince. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi il avait si mal à la tête et se jura que la prochaine fois qu'il boirait de l'alcool, il le ferait avec modération. Mais le souvenir qui restait le plus encré dans son esprit, était le baiser que lui avait donné le prince. A cette pensé, Yugi senti son cœur accéléré, parce qu'il avait apprécié, mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction du prince lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Yugi se posa tout un tas de questions. Que devait-il dire si Atem avait oublié ce moment? Et s'il ne l'avait pas oublié? Devait-il confié ce secret à Jouser, ou non? Et si jamais le châtain était dégouté par cet acte du prince?

N'arrivant plus à ordonné ses pensés, Yugi décida d'aller faire un tour afin de se vider la tête. Il se leva, mit sa tunique et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il commença à marché dans les couloirs puis entendit un miaulement, sans avoir besoin de baisser la tête, il savait qu'Isou marchait à côté de lui. Il continua à parcourir les couloirs tout en essayant d'ordonner ses réflexions. Est-ce que le prince l'avait embrassé consciemment ou était-ce du à l'alcool? Et pourquoi Yugi sentait que si, en effet, ce baiser était dû à l'alcool, il se sentirait triste? Et si jamais... Aïe! Yugi venait de percuté quelqu'un. Il se frotta la tête et leva les yeux vers cette personne. Il reconnu le regard sympathique et l'expression jovial du vizir.

« Grand vizir! » S'exclama le tricolore. « Pardonnez-moi, je vous en pris! » Ajouta t-il en s'inclinant.

« Allons, redresse toi mon garçon, il n'y a rien de grave. » Répondit le vizir avec un grand sourire. « Ne t'en fais pas, je me doute qu'avec le rôle que tu va jouer ce soir, ton esprit soit très occupé. Je suppose que l'on vient de te l'apprendre. » Continua le conseillé du Pharaon.

Un rôle? Quel rôle?

« Excusez moi, grand vizir, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Ce dernier lança un regard plein d'étonnement à Yugi.

« Eh bien, personne ne t'a appris que le roi Hittite venait rendre visite à notre Pharaon? Il sera ici ce soir et un banquet est prévu en son honneur. Mais les relations entre nos deux peuples ont longtemps été tendus, aussi, le Pharaon souhaite que tu joue le rôle de doublure pour le prince, au cas où les hittites auraient de mauvaise intentions envers le futur souverain. » Dit le vizir. « Je pensais que tu le savais, tout le palais est en pleine préparation depuis ce matin. »

Un roi étranger, ici? Un banquet? Yugi qui devait servir de doublure? Mais il ne savait même pas comment se tenir pendant un banquet. Comment allait-il faire? Il aurait pu demander au prince mais il avait bien trop peur de la réaction de celui-ci lorsqu'il le verrait.

« Mais... Mais... Je ne suis pas près pour ce genre de chose. » Dit Yugi, inquiet.

« N'ai pas peur voyons. Je suis sûr que Jouser pourra t'aider, il est souvent présent lors de ce genre de festivité, tu n'as qu'a lui demander son aide. »

Le vizir avait raison, il fallait absolument que Yugi trouve son ami. Il remercia le conseiller de lui avoir apprit la nouvelle, puis le quitta en courant, afin de trouver Jouser. Il courut à toute vitesse, demandant aux personnes qu'il croisait s'ils avaient vu le châtain, personne ne savait, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise une vieille femme. Celle-ci dit l'avoir vu près des écuries. Yugi s'y précipita. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il y arriva qu'il reprit son souffle. Il avança vers la battisse faite de bois, d'où s'échappaient quelques hennissements. L'adolescent y rentra tout en appelant Jouser, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il continua à avancé, jusqu'à un boxe (**1**) qui semblait vide. Yugi entendit un bruit et tourna la tête vers ce boxe, tout en prononçant le nom de son ami. Il vit alors un adolescent châtain et une jeune fille blonde s'écarter précipitamment l'un de l'autre, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates. Oups. Manifestement, Yugi arrivait au mauvais moment.

La jeune fille se releva. Elle était presque aussi grande que Jouser, avait de long cheveux blonds et bouclés, et de grands yeux mauves. Sa bouche était pulpeuse, sa peau claire, et son nez fin. Tout son corps était d'une harmonie parfaite. Ce devait être elle, la fameuse Maât.

Elle était vraiment magnifique, cependant, bien qu'elle n'ai pas à rougir de son allure, elle semblait réellement embarrassée. Jouser se releva à son tour, gêné également. Yugi se sentit très mal à ce moment précis, il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché l'un des seuls moments d'intimité que Jouser pouvait partagé avec celle qu'il aimait.

« Pa... Pardon. Je... Je reviendrais plus tard. » S'excusa le tricolore, tout en commençant à partir.

Une main vint sur son épaule et le retourna. Il se retrouva face au châtain.

« Non Yugi... Reste. Je vais... Euh... Je vais te présenter. » Dit le plus grand, non sans difficulté. Il ramena Yugi face à la jeune femme. « Yugi, je te présente Maât. Maât, voici Yugi, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons pu sortir du palais, hier. »

Le tricolore se retourna vers Jouser, avec les yeux écarquillés. Il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient sortie du palais! Ils allaient être bon pour le sarcophage maintenant!

Maât comprit la réaction du plus petit et intervint.

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Yugi. Jouser m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, tu semble être une personne douée d'une grande gentillesse. Et pour votre sortie, ne t'en fait pas, votre secret est bien gardé avec moi. » Dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Yugi se détendit. Maât avait l'air sympathique et puis, si Jouser lui faisait confiance, Yugi pouvait certainement faire de même. Mais avant qu'il n'ajoute quelque chose, la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici lui revint à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers son ami.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais, Jouser, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide! » S'exclama le plus petit.

« Eh bien, ça à l'air très important. » Devina le châtain. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Le roi Hittite. Il vient au palais ce soir et un banquet est organisé en son honneur. Et le Pharaon veut que je prenne la place du prince pendant ce banquet, mais je ne sais pas comment me comporté devant des personnes si importantes! Le vizir m'a dit que tu avais assisté plusieurs fois à ce genre d'évènement. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, il faut que tu m'apprenne Jouser! » Yugi avait dit tout cela d'une seule traite. Il eut un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle et à se calmer. Et la vu des deux jeunes gens abasourdi devant lui ne l'aida pas du tout.

Jouser réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Bon très bien, il va falloir être très attentif Yugi. Généralement, le prince ne reste pas trop en présence de son père et d'un roi étranger, mais il faut que toutes les autres personnes étrangères au palais et présentent lors de ce banquet, pensent que tu es le prince. Il faudra lui demander son aide à lui aussi, il faut que tu observe de quelle façon il se tient, se déplace et parle afin de de l'imiter aussi bien que possible. » Dit le plus grand.

Yugi avait peur. Il allait devoir joué un rôle ce soir et en plus, il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide au prince, alors qu'il voulait justement éviter la route de celui-ci. Le journée allait être très dure.

Jouser s'excusa auprès de Maât, lui disant qu'ils avaient à faire et qu'ils se reverraient certainement ce soir. Il dit ensuite à Yugi de venir avec lui aux appartements d'Atem. Les deux adolescents se mirent en route en marchant rapidement. Pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient, le châtain expliqua à Yugi de quelle façon il devraient saluer tel ou tel personne, comment il devraient parler en présence du Pharaon, et il lui expliqua surtout quelques coutumes hittites, afin qu'il ne paraisse pas mal élevé devant le roi qu'il recevrait.

Ils continuaient à marché, quand soudain, Yugi s'arrêta. Jouser se stoppa à son tour, en demandant à Yugi ce qui lui arrivait.

« Je m'en veux tellement, pour hier soir, et pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ai cherché sans me demandé une minute si tu était avec celle que tu aime, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et maintenant te voilà avec moi alors que tu aurait pu rester avec elle, je suis vraiment égoïste... Pardonne moi Jouser. » Dit Yugi, la gorge serrée, la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas trop quelle réaction il attendait de la part du châtain, mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse, il se sentait si mal.

Un main vint sous son menton et releva sa tête. Il croisa les yeux bruns de son amis.

« Yugi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et, il est normal que je t'aide, je suis ton ami, je suis aussi là pour ça. Et... Rien ne pourra gâcher ma journée aujourd'hui. Parce que... » Ses joues prirent une teinte rosé. « Ça y est, j'ai eu le courage de le lui dire, Yugi. Et... elle m'aime aussi! Et elle m'a embrassé! » S'exclama le châtain.

Yugi pouvait voir le bonheur sur le visage de son ami et un sourire vint se dessiné sur les lèvres du tricolore. Il était tellement heureux pour Jouser. Ce dernier se retint de sauté de joie, puis se stoppa net en fixant Yugi.

« Attend une seconde Yugi... Pourquoi tu es désolé pour hier soir? Il c'est passé quelque chose avec le prince? »

Jouser avait visé juste, mais il pensait plus à une dispute qu'à un baiser. Yugi s'en doutait, mais Jouser lui avait confié tellement de secrets par rapport à Maât, qu'il se dit que c'était à son tour, maintenant, de prouvé au châtain qu'il avait confiance en lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il s'attendait à ce que Jouser se moque de lui ou le rejette, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il avait l'air satisfait, heureux même. Yugi posa un regard interrogateur sur son ami et celui-ci répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Je connais le prince mieux que quiconque, Yugi. Et lorsqu'il te regardait, je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez lui. Le prince est très attaché à toi, je suppose que tu t'en doute. Je pense que l'alcool n'a fait que l'aidé à te montré ce qu'il avait tant de mal à t'avouer. » Expliqua le plus grand.

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Oui. » Coupa Jouser. « Aussi rapide que cela puisse paraître,je crois qu'il éprouve un peu plus que de l'amitié pour toi. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis reprit. « Tu sais, il n'a jamais vraiment été amoureux, et il y a quelques jours, il m'a confié qu'il se sentait bizarre depuis ton arrivé. Et quand il m'a décrit ce qu'il ressentait, j'ai compris. Maintenant... c'est à toi de voir si ce sentiment est réciproque ou non. »

Yugi sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Le prince l'aimait alors? Et lui, est-ce qu'il aimait le prince? Yugi sourit intérieurement, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, et très rapide, mais sa mère lui avait dit, un jour, que lorsque nous naissions, les dieux décidaient d'avance qui nous devions aimer et chérir. Elle appelait ça, les âmes sœurs (**2**). Peut être que le prince était celui qui lui était destiné? Cependant, il avait quand même peur de la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il le verrait.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce que Yugi pensait, Jouser le rassura.

« N'ai pas peur. Tout ce passera bien. »

Yugi lui sourit et acquiesça. Ils se remirent en route. Plus ils approchaient des appartements, plus le cœur de Yugi battait fort contre sa poitrine. Il se sentit légèrement tremblé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre du prince, celui ci était sur la terrasse. Il portait un simple pagne blanc et avait retiré tout ses bijoux, même sa couronne. Il avait les avant bras appuyés sur le garde-corps et il fallut que Jouser se racle la gorge pour qu'il remarque leur présence.

Atem se retourna, il regarda Jouser, puis ses yeux virent se plongés dans ceux de Yugi. Le plus petit se sentit gêné et détourna les yeux vers Jouser, comme pour lui demander de parler à sa place, car à cet instant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Le châtain s'apprêta à parler, mais le prince le devança.

« J'ai entendu la nouvelle, pour le roi hittite et le banquet. Il va falloir faire vite. Jouser, va cherché une tunique comme la mienne, mais à la taille de Yugi, il faut qu'il ait les même vêtements que moi. Fait vite. »

Le châtain s'inclina et lança un regard à Yugi, lui faisant comprendre que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas l'aider. Le plus grand des trois tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant ainsi les deux autres seuls.

Yugi n'osait pas regardé le prince, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur exactement. Peut-être que Jouser se soit trompé sur les sentiments du futur roi et que tout ce qu'il avait espéré jusqu'à lors, s'effondre après qu'il ait croisé son regard.

Il se crispa quand il entendit Atem venir vers lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était s'enfuir en courant. Il commença à reculé et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque le prince parla.

« Yugi, ne me fuit pas, je t'en prie. »

Étonnamment, il y avait quelque chose de... suppliant dans sa voix. Le plus jeune releva la tête et planta ses yeux améthyste dans ceux rubis d'Atem. En tant normal, Yugi aurait eut du mal à soutenir un regard aussi intense, surtout de la part du prince, mais cette fois-ci, une voix dans sa tête lui criait de se rapprocher de celui qu'il aimait. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Yugi se rapprocha encore un peu. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du prince, à présent. Un courage que Yugi ne connaissait pas jusqu'à lors, s'immisça en lui et fit approché son visage de celui du plus vieux, tout en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres, quand il sentit une main se mettre derrière sa nuque et l'attiré vers Atem. Tout doucement, leur lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis se touchèrent en un timide baiser. L'autre bras du prince enlaça la taille de Yugi pour l'attirer contre lui. Le plus petit, d'un geste tremblant, vint mettre ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Leur bouches se rapprochèrent à nouveau et se touchèrent encore, mais cette fois, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent un peu plus langoureusement. Atem passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Yugi afin d'en quémander l'accès, pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Le plus petit accepta et entrouvrit doucement la bouche. Leur langues se caressèrent l'une et l'autre, mais toujours avec lenteur et douceur.

Plus rien n'importait pour Atem et Yugi, à cet instant, ils étaient seuls et plus rien ne comptait à par la personne qu'ils serraient dans leurs bras. Mais ils durent se séparés à regret, manquant tout les deux d'oxygène. Ils reprirent leur souffle et leur échange se termina par un chaste baiser qu'Atem déposa sur la bouche Yugi.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre et échangèrent un souriretimide, quand soudain un bruit retentit.

« AÏE! »

Jouser venait de se cogner le pied dans un des meubles de la chambre. Yugi et Atem se séparèrent précipitamment, ce qui rappela au plus petit la scène qu'il avait vu plus tôt, lorsqu'il cherchait Jouser.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous cachez, j'ai TOUT vu! » Dit Jouser, un sourire crispé aux lèvres et une larme à l'œil du à la douleur qu'il ressentait au pied.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté avant dans ce cas ? » Rouspéta le prince, furieux de s'être fait remarqué de la sorte.

Jouser se mit à rire.

« Ça aurait été dommage de gâché ça. » Répondit le plus grand, en faisant un clin d'œil à Yugi.

Celui-ci se sentait extrêmement gêné, il changea donc de sujet.

« Tu... Tu as tout ce qu'il nous faut ? » Demanda t-il.

Jouser montra la tunique. Commença alors tout un apprentissage pour Yugi. Il s'entraina à parler sans hésité, à marché le dos droit, à bougé et faire les même expressions que le prince (ce qui valut de bons fous rires aux trois adolescents) et à apprendre les expressions d'usages. Quand Jouser et Atem jugèrent que Yugi était au point, la fin d'après-midi était déjà là mais ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux pour décompresser. Jouser prit congé afin d'aller voir Maât et laissa une fois de plus les deux autres seuls.

Quand ils ne furent que tout les deux, Yugi était sur la terrasse. Alors qu'il regardait le jardin, il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un torse se collé à son dos. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. Même s'ils s'étaient embrassés, Yugi avait encore quelques appréhensions. Que le prince l'aime ou le désire juste, Yugi devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se retourna et regarda Atem.

« Mon prince, est-ce que vous... »

« Yugi, ne m'appelle plus comme ça, utilise mon prénom et arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plaît. » Coupa Atem.

Yugi prit une grande inspiration.

« Atem... Est-ce que vous... Tu... m'aimes? » Ce dernier mot fut presque inaudible, mais le prince n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre. Il encadra le visage de Yugi avec ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

« Oui. » Répondit-il sans hésité.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Yugi etiIl se pressa contre le torse du prince. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard heureux, mais triste du prince.

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous... qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? » Demanda t-il, inquiet.

« J'ai peur... » Avoua l'héritier. « J'ai peur pour ce soir. Les hittites ont été nos ennemis pendant de longues années, et même si maintenant nous sommes en paix, mon père ne leur fait pas entièrement confiance, et moi non plus. Et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ce soir, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais si tel était le cas. Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir prendre ma place? Personne ne t'en voudra si tu ne le faisais pas.»

Yugi comprit qu'Atem essayait de le dissuadé de jouer la doublure. Mais il était près maintenant, et qu'est ce que le roi hittites pourrait bien tenter? Il se trouverait dans la demeure du Pharaon, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de malveillant, la garde de ferait qu'une bouché de lui et de ses hommes.

« Tout ce passera bien. » Dit Yugi, en espérant que cela rassure, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, le prince.

La soirée arriva bien vite. Un messager annonça que le roi étranger arriverait dans moins d'une heure. Tout le palais était en ébullition. Tout les domestiques arboraient des tuniques blanches décorés par des broderies sur les manches et l'encolure et tous étaient parés d'au moins un bracelet d'or autour d'une des chevilles.

Avant que Yugi ne descende près des marches qui bordait l'entrée du palais, afin d'être auprès du Pharaon, il s'habilla avec la tunique qu'avait ramener Jouser. Ensuite le prince l'aida à mettre une cape et une ceinture bleu, ainsi que ses bijoux. Il finirent par la couronne.

Bien qu'il était inquiet, Atem plaisanta en lui disant que s'il avait besoin de vacances, il demanderai à Yugi de prendre sa place, car maintenant, très peu de personne aurait pu faire la différence entre eux deux.

Atem lui dit qu'il serait là pendant le banquet, en tant que domestique, et que ses cheveux serait caché par une sorte de turban, afin de masqué la preuve la plus évidente de leur ressemblance. Il lui dit aussi que Jouser et Maât serait également présent, ainsi, s'il avait un problème, il pourrait aller voir l'un d'entre eux. Il finit en donnant un baiser hésitant à Yugi et lui dit de partir, sinon il allait être en retard. Yugi obéit et se dirigea vers l'entrée du palais.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua que le Pharaon, le vizir ainsi que les six prêtres étaient déjà là et qu'une horde de domestique attendaient au pied de l'escalier. Parmi eux, Yugi remarqua Jouser et Maât, l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main. Yugi sourit à cette vue, puis se rapprocha du roi. Il s'inclina en disant un « père » sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui fit rire le Pharaon et son conseiller.

« Je vois que tu prends ton rôle à cœur Yugi. Tu peux être fière de toi, peu de personne aurait le courage de prendre la place de mon fils afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Et je t'en remercie. » Le Pharaon dit cette phrase en inclinant légèrement la tête, signe de sa reconnaissance. « Si je ne savait pas que mon fils allait jouer le rôle d'un domestique, je ne me serais jamais douté que c'est toi qui est à sa place. Tu as la même posture et les mêmes expressions. Tu es un très bon comédien. » Dit le roi en riant.

Yugi et le vizir rirent aussi, quand l'adolescent remarqua les étranges bracelets que les prêtres, le conseiller et le souverain portaient. Ils prenaient pratiquement tout leurs avant-bras et d'étranges ailes décorés de motifs s'étendaient sur le côté. Voyant l'intérêt de Yugi pour ces objets, le prêtre qui possédait l'anneau du millénium prit la parole.

« Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, nous serons en mesure de protéger le roi et sa demeure grâce à ces objets. » Dit-il en tapotant le sien.

Yugi acquiesça et releva les yeux vers l'immense double porte en face du palais. Des acclamations venant de l'extérieur se faisait entendre. Le vent ramena quelques pétales de fleurs sur la longue allée qui séparait la double porte, des marches qui conduisaient à l'enceinte du palais. Ces pétales étaient certainement lancés par les habitants de Memphis. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que dans cette ville, ils étaient très accueillant.

La double porte fut ouverte par plusieurs garde de l'extérieur. Yugi pu voir des centaines d'hommes à cheval, ainsi que certains à pieds, qui avançait vers le palais. Celui qui était en premier était richement paré. Ils avait des bijoux d'or et d'argent, et un long manteau de tissu vert. Il semblait avoir une soixantaine d'années, il était un peu plus vieux que le Pharaon.

Le roi Hittites et ses hommes pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais après avoir laissé les domestiques s'occuper de leurs chevaux et salués le Pharaon. Il offrirent à celui-ci de nombreux présents, afin de le remercier de son accueille. Le souverain d'Égypte remercia le roi Hittite et l'invita à entrer dans la salle du trône. Ils furent suivit par les prêtres, le vizir et Yugi. L'immense pièce n'était pas comme quand Yugi y avait pénétré la première fois. Des tapies et des coussins de toutes les couleurs avaient été déposés à terre, et de longues tentures colorés pendaient du plafond et des murs. Il y avait des milliers de fleurs sur les tables basses où reposait la nourriture et des musiciens jouaient une musique en l'honneur du roi étranger.

Pour ne pas offusquer le souverain Hittite, qui aurait pu mal prendre le fait que le roi s'asseye sur son trône, le Pharaon avait demander à ce que celui-ci soit décorer comme un autel à la gloire des Dieux, ainsi il n'y aurait pas de mal entendu. Les deux seigneurs se dirigèrent vers une femme aux formes pulpeuse, vêtu d'une robe serrée et rouge. Elle portait autour de ses épaules un voile blanc transparent brodé de perle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient maintenu en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulés et comme la grande majorité des personnes présentent en ces lieux, elle portait, elle aussi, de somptueux bijoux. Mais la plus belle parure qu'elle possédait était ses yeux. Maintenant Yugi savait d'où Atem tenait ses prunelles rubis. Après avoir salué les deux roi, la femme posa ses yeux sur Yugi.

« Vient près de moi, mon fils. » Elle insista sur ces deux derniers mots, ce qui confirma la pensé de Yugi. Cette magnifique femme était la reine. Il s'exécuta et s'assit près de sa « mère ».

Le Pharaon, le roi étranger, le vizir et les prêtres allèrent à un table un peu plus loin dans la salle. Pendant ce temps, les domestiques qui étaient dehors arrivèrent dans l'immense pièce, ainsi que les membres de la cour du roi et les hommes du roi Hittite. Yugi vit plusieurs jeunes femmes, dont Maât, venir à la table de la femme du souverain. La reine regarda la blonde et lui dit tout bas :

« Tu avais raison Maât, Yugi est un très beau garçon. »

A ces paroles le faux prince rougit, faisant rire la reine et ses suivantes. Quand tout le monde fut à sa place, le Pharaon fit un discourt en l'honneur du roi étranger et de la paix qui régnait désormais entre leur deux royaumes. Quand il eut fini, tout le monde entama le repas et les discussions commencèrent. La reine était une femme très cultivé, elle lui expliqua les croyances des Hittites ainsi celles des peuples voisins. Elle lui parla de voyages, de magie et de légendes. Lorsqu'elle aborda ce sujet, Yugi se rendit compte à quel point le prince avait le même caractère que sa mère. Ils semblaient tout les deux, être de grands rêveurs.

Du coté de Jouser et Atem, le banquet était un peu plus mouvementé, ils allaient à droite et à gauche afin de servir les membres de la cour. A ce moment là, le prince se rendit compte à quel point être domestique était difficile, de plus, il mourait de chaud sous le turban qu'il portait pour caché ses cheveux.

Les festivités se déroulaient comme prévue, bien que le mélange des discussions des convives faisaient un bruit assourdissant. Avec tout ce raffut, les invités n'entendirent pas ce qui se passait dehors.

La ville était saccagés par une seule poignée d'hommes dont les visages étaient cachés par des turbans noirs. Les gardes du Pharaon tombaient l'un après l'autre sous les attaques de créatures immenses dirigés par ces bandits, désireux d'entrer dans le palais. Une quantité incroyable se sang souillait maintenant le sol de Memphis.

L'une de ces effrayantes choses avait le torse et la tête d'un homme, mais sont corps se terminait là où commençait celui d'un serpent et dans son dos, trônaient de grandes ailes. Un individu aux cheveux blancs en batailles et portant un long manteau rouge, ordonna à la créature mi-humaine mi-serpent de détruire la haute muraille qui séparait le palais du reste de la ville. Les gardes, ne sachant que faire, se replièrent dans l'édifice, pendant que l'un d'entre entrait en trombe dans la salle du trône.

« Mon Pharaon! La ville est attaqué par des créatures des ténèbres! Nous somme impuissant devant elles! Les hommes qui les dirigent ont détruit les rempares! Ils vont bientôt pénétrer dans le palais! » Hurla t-il.

Des cries de la part des membres de la cour et des domestiques se firent entendre. Les gardes restants crièrent à tout le monde de prendre les passages menant hors de la battisse, pendant que le Pharaon, ses prêtres et le vizir se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du palais, afin d'affronté les criminels.

Tout le monde courait et se bousculait dans la salle. La reine et ses suivantes étaient parties mais Yugi, qui avait été percuté plusieurs fois par des personnes en panique, perdit leur trace. Il chercha les visages d'Atem et de Jouser. Il reconnut le châtain et se dirigea vers lui, pendant que son ami faisait de même. Jouser prit le bras de Yugi et l'emmena hors du la salle du trône, mais celui-ci regardait en arrière, il voulait retrouver Atem avant de s'enfuir.

« Yugi! »

L'interpelé fit volte face et vit que le prince se hâtait juste devant lui. Les trois adolescents courraient à en perde halène. Ils se dirigeaient vers un passage près du jardin. Jouser et Atem courraient vraiment vite et Yugi avait du mal à suivre, mais les détonations et les cries qu'il entendait derrière lui l'encourageait à tenir bon.

Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, il y eu une explosions et Yugi fut soulevé de terre par le souffle de l'attaque. Quand il retomba à terre, il entendit un craquement d'os et une douleur fulgurante envahit sa cheville gauche. En retombant, il se l'était cassé. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux, ce qui brouilla sa vue et l'empêcha de voir si Jouser et Atem étaient près de lui, Yugi était paniqué. Quand les larmes commencèrent à dévalés ses joues, sa vu redevint plus clair. Il pu discerné plusieurs corps à terre, sans vie. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Prie par le désespoir, il hurla.

« ATEM ! JOUSER ! AU SECOURS! »

Mais il y avait trop de bruit, il eut lui même du mal à s'entendre. La seule chose qui lui répondit fut un rire sinistre qui lui glaça le sang. Yugi se retourna et vit l'homme au cheveux blancs et au manteau rouge, derrière lequel se tenait la créature mi-homme mi-serpent. Il remarqua que l'individu portait lui aussi un de ces étranges bracelets.

« On dirait que le rejetons du Pharaon est sans défenses! » S'exclama le bandit.

« Pas tout à fait! »

L'homme au manteau rouge et Yugi tournèrent leur tête vers la droite. Le vizir accourut. Il avait une épaule en sang, mais pouvait encore tenir debout sans trop de difficulté.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui Bakura! Ou tu le paiera de ta vie! »

Ledit Bakura éclata d'un rire dément.

« Penses tu vraiment que tu pourra nous battre, moi et mon Diabound? »

« Je ferais tout pour! Elfe Mystique, viens à moi! » cria le vizir en levant son bracelet vers le ciel.

Une lumière aveuglante, qui se transforma en une immense créature fit son apparition (**3**). La chose que le conseiller venait d'appelé devait faire au moins 7 mètre de haut, elle était presque aussi grande que le monstre de Bakura. Yugi en avait le souffle coupé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'émerveiller car les deux créatures s'attaquèrent l'une et l'autre. L'Elfe Mystique avait les mains sur la tête de Diabound, elles semblaient brulés la créature de l'ombre. La partie serpent du monstre de Bakura s'enroula autour de l'elfe, puis se serra un peu plus autour d'elle, la faisant étouffé. Bien que ce soit le monstre qui soit attaqué, Yugi entendit le vizir crié de douleur. Plus le serpent se serrait autour de l'elfe, plus le vizir hurlait. Au bout de quelques seconde, l'Elfe Mystique se brisa comme du verre et le vizir s'écroula à terre. Les larmes de Yugi redoublèrent.

« NOOON! » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du petit adolescent.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et il fit face à un homme qui avait le visage caché par un épais tissu noir. Il essayait de relever Yugi et de lui mettre un bout d'étoffe sur le visage, mais le jeune homme se débattait, malgré sa cheville cassé. Il sentit le bandit lâché prise et retomba à terre. Il se retourna et vit Jouser qui donnait des coup de points au criminel. Mais celui-ci sortit un couteau de ses vêtement et fit une profonde entaille dans le ventre du châtain. Jouser s'écroula et le sang commença à s'écouler de la plaie. Jouser regarda Yugi, les yeux au bords des larmes.

Le bandit revint à la charge et cette fois-ci il réussit à immobilisé Yugi. Il lui mit un morceau de tissu sur le nez et la bouche. Yugi sentit une odeur acre, cru entendre une voix, qui ressemblait à celle du prince, prononcé son nom, puis il s'évanouit.

Atem couru à toute vitesse vers Yugi et Jouser, mais l'homme aux cheveux blancs fit un signe à ses hommes, et tous disparurent d'un coup. Le prince arriva près de Jouser, qui commençait à perdre connaissance, due à la grande quantité de sang qu'il perdait. L'héritier plaqua ses mains sur le ventre de son ami tout en regardant autour de lui. Yugi avait disparu avec les bandits. Ils l'avaient emmené. Les yeux rubis du prince commencèrent à sa remplirent de larmes quand la mains de Jouser vint agrippé sa tunique. Le châtain était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Pa... Pardonnez-moi... Mon prince... Je... Je n'ai pas su... Je n'ai pas su le protégé. »

Le châtain entendit Atem crié son nom, puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

(1) Je ne savais pas trop comment appeler ça, je sais que ça ne fait pas très égyptien, mais c'est le seul mot que j'ai trouvé.

(2) Bon alors bien sûr, ce n'est pas une croyance égyptienne, je l'ai rajouté.

(3) Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas la peine de la décrire, nous l'avons tous déjà vu au moins une fois je pense.

_Voici la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Et, dites-moi, les notes (les (1), (2), toussa toussa), ne vous déranges pas trop?_


End file.
